


The Future Isn't What It Used to Be

by TeaGirl42



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death x 2, New Family, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGirl42/pseuds/TeaGirl42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully is heartbroken to find out the her brother and sister-in-law have been killed in a car accident...and shocked to hear that she has been named as guardian to her nephew Matthew.<br/>Some angst with a happy ending (of course!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transformation

It was about 3 am when he heard a scream from Scully's room…

Mulder sat bolt upright and leapt towards their connecting door so quickly that his feet barely touched the floor...the door was rarely locked so he opened it and flew in.

His heart was racing and his mind whirled with all the worst-case scenarios.

He found Scully collapsed next to her bed crying uncontrollably. He glanced sharply around the room desperate to find the source of her despair and his stomach churned. Stepping closer Mulder dropped to his knees in front of his partner.

"Scully…?" he said quietly.

Finally registering his presence in her room Scully sobbed loudly and threw herself into his arms. Shocked and heartbroken by his partner's anguish Mulder held her tightly and started to rock, "It's okay, Scully…I'm here… _I'm here_ …"

He heard a noise and looked down to see her mobile phone on the floor next to the bed, a small tinny voice echoing out of it. He nervously picked it up with a shaking hand as he held Scully to his chest.

"Hello this is Agent Mulder…" he said awkwardly.

"Oh, Fox thank goodness…I was  _so_  worried…I thought maybe I shouldn't have called…but then how could I  _not_  call…and I didn't know how long she would be gone…maybe I should have called you first..." Margaret Scully gasped and paused; her own tears obvious and painful to Mulder's ears.

"Mrs Scully…what's happened?" Mulder asked gently holding Scully close and kissing her head as her tears started to quieten.

"It's William…my Billy…he and his wife Tara were in an accident this evening on the way home from the theatre. Fox, they were both killed…we've lost them both…"

Margaret started to sob and Mulder's heart constricted as he glanced down at Scully's head.

_No more,_  he thought sadly,  _she's been through too much already_...

"Mrs Scully are  _you_  alright? I mean…that's a stupid question…I meant to ask are you alone? Is someone with you?" Mulder asked with concern.

"Don't you worry about me, Fox… You'll stay with Dana?" Margaret asked with an urgent tone.

Mulder pushed off his heels and lifted Scully with him, he moved to lean against the bed and pulled her tightly back against his chest. "I won't leave her side, Mrs Scully…I  _promise._ I'll stay with her tonight and in the morning I'll book us  _both_  on a flight home. We'll be with you by mid-afternoon…" Mulder paused, "…if you don't mind me intruding?"

Margaret sniffed and Mulder could hear the smile in her voice when she replied, "You are a  _fundamental_  part of my daughter's life and I think Dana will need you right now...and Fox,  _you_  are always welcome."

A tear slid down Mulder's cheek at the love and acceptance in Margaret Scully's voice; even in her grief she still had the strength to open her heart to others.

He kissed Scully's head again…her tears had subsided and she was looking up at him with sad eyes.

"We'll leave first thing in the morning…" Mulder confirmed to Margaret Scully.

"The case…" Scully protested weakly, "...you don't need to leave Mulder. I can…"

Mulder shook his head firmly at Scully but spoke into the phone, " _We'll_ see you tomorrow Mrs Scully and don't worry about Dana…I'm here."

"Thank you Fox…can you pass her the phone?" Margaret asked.

"Mom, I'm sorry…" Scully started to say when Mulder held the phone to her ear.

"Don't you dare apologise Dana. I should have asked you to wake Fox first…or even called him myself," Margaret said sadly. "You stay with Fox now, let  _him_  look after you and I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Mom, I'll see you tomorrow..." Scully said sadly and the phone went dead.

Scully looked up at Mulder, obviously in no hurry to move out of his embrace, "I'm sorry if you felt pressurised to come with me…to leave the case."

Mulder looked a little shocked and shook his head, "I didn't feel pressurised. I would have worried sick if you'd left without me…first and foremost I need to make sure  _you_  are okay."

"But what about the case?" Scully asked.

"I'll call Kersh and tell him we've had a family emergency. Forget the case, Scully…the case doesn't matter," Mulder replied firmly.

They sat quietly for a few minutes and then Mulder gently brushed her arm, "Get up, Scully, we can't sit down here for the rest of the night."

Scully got up and held out her hand to help her partner up. She half expected him to say his goodnights and return to his room and was surprised when Mulder climbed onto the middle of her bed and lay back on her pillows. He held out his hand, "Lie here with me, Scully, I'm not leaving alone tonight."

Scully climbed onto the bed and snuggled into his side, she laid her head on his shoulder and smiled sadly. She felt comfort in his arms, a comfort that she felt might be slightly untimely given her conflicting grief.

"He was a good brother. I know he was unkind to you...and Bill and I had words about that. But he  _loved_  me, Mulder…we were very close when we were children." Scully said quietly.

Mulder held her tightly, "You don't need to tell me how much he loved you, Scully, I could see it in his eyes. If he was unkind to me it was only because he felt that my presence in your life put you in danger…and  _that_  is probably true."

Scully shook her head; "I am where I  _choose_  to be, Mulder, with you. Bill learned to accept that...even if he didn't like it." She was quiet for a minute and then sighed, "Tara was a good friend and good woman…" She paused for a second and then gasped, "Oh God, I didn't even  _ask_  about little Matthew!" Scully sobbed and tighten her arms around Mulder's torso. "That poor little boy…to lose  _both_  of his parents. Mulder, he's all alone…"

Mulder ran his hand up her back and leaned down to kiss her temple, "He won't be alone, Scully…he'll have his family...he'll have  _you."_

Scully closed her eyes, "Thank you for staying with me, Mulder, I felt so alone when my mom told me…but I never feel alone when I'm with you."

Mulder smiled, "You'll never have to be alone, Scully…you will  _always_  have me."

After several minutes Mulder felt Scully relax in his arms and he knew she had fallen asleep. He smiled at her sadly, slipped down the bed and fell into a deep sleep with his partner wrapped tightly in his arms.

* * *

At a little after 8 am Scully woke to an empty bed. She heard Mulder's voice, got up and walked towards their open adjoining door.

"Yes  _both of us_ …we'll be leaving in a couple of hours," Mulder said firmly.

There was silence as Kersh spoke and then Mulder responded, "If you want this case followed up then you'll have to send some other agents out here..."

Another pause. "How often does Scully take personal time? Or  _me_  for that matter?"

More silence and then Mulder sighed, "I'm  _not_  suggesting that you are questioning the validity of  _our_  request for time off sir. Agent Scully is not just my partner, she's my friend and  _she_  comes first."

Another long pause, "You can just send  _me_  the bill for the flights..."

After a long silence Mulder seemed to lose his patience, "Agent Scully is the  _only_  reason I'm still playing along with this farce. Listen, I will call you in a few days and then we can discuss then when we  _might_  be available to return to work, but I need you to understand that  _Scully_  is my priority and her needs come first…if she needs me then I won't leave her side until  _she_  is ready."

Scully felt tears spring to her eyes at Mulder's obvious concern and devotion; she walked slowly into his room. Mulder was sat on his bed and looked up as she entered, he rolled his eyes and smiled at the phone in his hand before hurrying to wind up the conversation, "Yes sir…we'll be in touch when we know what's happening…yes, I will pass your  _best wishes_ on to Agent Scully…goodbye."

"Scully…" Mulder stood up and walked towards her, "How are you?"

"Okay…I'm sorry about last night," Scully said awkwardly.

"Nothing to apologise for, Scully. I'm here for you whenever you need me, I hope you know that." Mulder said softly.

Scully nodded, "I do Mulder…can I ask…?" she paused and looked at him awkwardly.

Mulder looked concerned, "Whatever you need, Scully, if it's within my power it's yours...you can ask me  _anything."_

Scully smiled, "I was wondering if I could have another hug…," she asked with a slight blush.

Mulder laughed, "The woman wants a hug and somehow makes it sound like she's asking for a kidney…" he brought her into his warm embrace and rested his chin on her head, "…I'd give you the kidney too if you wanted it."

Scully laughed gently and relaxed in his arms, "Thank you, Mulder, for coming home with me and for talking to Kersh. I know we were only just starting to make some headway with him, this could cost us..."

"You need me, Scully, so I'm here. Work is important…but  _nothing_  is more important to me than you…" he replied firmly. "We're on a flight out of here in a couple of hours. I've already called your mom to check on her and tell her what time to expect us. I hope that's okay…"

"Whatever did I do to deserve you, Mulder?" Scully said gently.

Mulder smiled, "I've often asked myself that  _very_  question, Scully…but I promise to try my best to make up for your misfortune."

Scully shook her head; "No matter what  _misfortune_  has befallen us having you in my life has been my greatest joy and comfort…I thank God for  _you_  every single day, Mulder."

Mulder gasped quietly,  _"Scully, I…"_

Scully pulled back and leaned up to kiss his cheek, "You don't have to say anything, Mulder. I guess losing Bill has put some things into perspective and reminded me how important it is to tell the people I love how much they mean to me…"

Mulder looked slightly stunned and Scully pulled away and walked towards her room, "I'll go change, Mulder, I should be ready to leave in about half an hour."

* * *

They pulled up outside Margaret Scully's home at a little after 3 pm and sat silently in the car for a few minutes.

"I could wait here…" Mulder suggested awkwardly.

Scully shook her head, "Mom knows you're bringing me, Mulder. More than that, I  _want_  you with me...I'm not sure I'm ready to do this alone yet. That is unless you would  _rather_ …"

Mulder reached over and squeezed her hand, "I'm not going  _anywhere_ , Scully."

She nodded and looked over at him with a sad smile, "Let's go in then."

* * *

When the front door opened Mulder watched Margaret Scully hug her daughter as they exchanged words of love and comfort. His heart broke all over again, both of these ladies had been through  _too_  much already…he felt a desperate need to protect them from further harm or heartbreak.

"Mrs Scully…" he said softly as she hugged him tightly, "I don't know what to say."

Margaret pulled back and smiled at Mulder sadly, "There's nothing to say, Fox. Apart from to thank _you_ for looking after my girl."

Mulder shook his head, "No thanks are  _ever_ necessary for that, Mrs Scully…I hope you know I would do _anything_  for Dana."

Margaret nodded and tapped his cheek lovingly before turning to smile at her daughter, "We need to talk, Dana…maybe in private…" she looked back at Mulder awkwardly.

"I could go and wait in the…" Mulder pointed at the door.

" _No…"_ Scully said more sharply than she intended. "I mean…unless  _you_  want to talk to me in private there is nothing that you could say to me that I wouldn't be happy for Mulder to hear."

Margaret nodded and directed them both through to the sitting room; Mulder and Scully sat side by side on the couch and Margaret sat opposite them.

"I'm not sure how to say this so I'm just going to tell you everything I know and…" Margaret paused to smile at her daughter and then at Mulder, "…you know I think you were right to include Fox in this discussion, Dana, I think what I am about to tell you will affect  _him_  almost as much."

"Mom, what are you…?" Scully was getting nervous and Mulder sensed her fear and automatically reached out to take her hand.

Margaret looked at their joined hands and gave a strangely satisfied nod. "Dana, I had a call from the authorities last night. As Matthew is so young they were quick to investigate Bill and Tara's wishes with regard to his care." Margaret paused and looked at Scully, "Dana, your brother and Tara named  _you_  as guardian of Matthew…if anything happened to them they wanted  _you_  to take care of their child."

Scully gasped and let go of Mulder's hand to cover her mouth, "That can't be right…why  _on earth_  would they…?"

"I'm not as young as I used to be, Dana, Charlie isn't… _settled_ , Tara's sister has four children already. I spoke to the lawyer and he told me that you were their _first_  choice - they were aware that Matthew has always felt a special bond with you and they felt that you would be the best person to give him a stable and loving home."

Scully felt sick, Matthew was their life…the centre of their world…Bill and Tara wanted  _her_ to take care of him? Did they trust her to look after  _their_  baby boy? "Mom, I don't…"

"Bill was  _very_  proud of you, Dana. You've always been the brains of this family and he understood your generosity and warm heart better than  _almost_  anyone..." Mulder was surprised when Margaret stopped to smile at him.

Scully sat in shocked silence for almost a minute, " _So_ …I'm not sure how this works…what do I…?"

"There will be court procedures and formalities...but you  _are_  an FBI agent and Bill and Tara were  _very_  clear about their wishes…if you are happy to have Matthew with you the lawyer seems to think the transition will be remarkably smooth." Margaret explained.

"What about work?" Scully asked suddenly looking at Mulder.

"You will have to think about that, Dana. Your schedule is challenging and I'm not sure you can be a full-time caregiver  _and_  a field agent," Margaret observed. "You need to think seriously about what  _you_  really want."

Scully shook her head, "There's no choice to make…my brother and sister-in-law are dead and my nephew needs a home… _they_  selected me so I can't let them down."

Margaret nodded proudly and reached to take her daughter's hand.

Mulder sat silently reproaching himself. Two good people have died...his best friend is going through a heart-breaking and life-altering upheaval...a little boy has lost his parents…

...and only  _one_  selfish thought was echoing around his mind.

_**I'm losing her.  
** _

 


	2. Verification

Mulder watched through the window as a woman in a long brown coat lifted a small boy out of her vehicle, he closed his eyes and tried to imagine how confusing and terrifying it must be for a three-year-old boy to lose his parents.

He was a jackass; he knew that…who the hell is _jealous_  of a little boy who has just lost his whole family?

Mulder sighed and reconsidered his thoughts. No, he wasn't jealous of Matthew…he was just  _scared_ that his presence in Scully's life would lead to her drifting away from him. This little boy would now be  _her_  priority...and that was only right...but where did that leave him?

He and Scully weren't a couple...they were colleagues and they were  _friends_. If Scully left the X-Files…or  _maybe_  even the FBI…it seemed inevitable that she would eventually drift away from him.

_"Mulder…"_  Scully's voice behind him startled him. He turned and found Scully standing in the doorway holding Matthew. Matthew gripped onto her fiercely…as if he knew that she was his lifeline…his _future._  "Mulder,  _this_  is Matthew..."

Matthew reached out towards Mulder as he stepped closer. Mulder held out his hand and Matthew gripped onto his fingers tightly, "Muller…" he said with a slightly intrigued face.

Mulder smiled at the little boy, "Well hello, Matty, it's very nice to meet you."

The little boy seemed to respond to Mulder's voice and he smiled happily, "Hello Muller, are you Auntie Dana's friend?"

"I am, I'm Auntie Dana's best friend and I've heard lots and lots about you," Mulder said leaning down to his level.

Matty looked up at Scully, "I like Muller..."

Scully smiled at her nephew, "That's nice, Matty." She looked up at Mulder, "You certainly seem to be a hit. What is it with you and children Mulder, they just love you?"

"Same mental age?" Mulder suggested smiling down at his new friend, Matthew was still grasping his fingers.

Scully shook her head, "Children know when someone is genuine, they can sense a good heart…" she paused, "…you'd be a good father, Mulder…one day..."

Mulder looked away and winced, "I've never really…I don't think that's on the cards for me."

"You could have children, Mulder, you still have lots of time," Scully asked with confusion.

"It's not about time…it's… _the circumstances,_  I guess. Finding the right person…or rather realising..." Mulder shook his head, scared to say too much but equally scared of being misunderstood. He started again, "My childhood wasn't great, Scully, and nor was my parent's marriage. That was the case long before Samantha… _disappeared_ …I always told myself that I would only have children in a secure loving relationship…when I was  _absolutely_  certain."

Scully nodded sadly, "And you've never found that person? You've never been that  _sure?_ " her voice cracked slightly.

"No," Mulder said looking up to meet her eyes. "I  _have_ met that person…but sometimes life doesn't work out as you would choose it to…the chances pass you by…or I guess maybe they don't materialize as you had hoped."

Scully winced and was about to torture herself by asking if he was referring to Diana when Matthew reached out towards Mulder.

"Looks like he wants you, Mulder…are you okay to…"

Mulder held his hands out and Scully passed him over. Matthew immediately settled in his arms, he seemed tired and rested his head on Mulder's shoulder as he happily played with his tie.

Scully watched them both adoringly…she would give  _anything_  for these two men to be her future.

Mulder watched Matty for a minute and then smiled sadly up at Scully, "There is only  _one_  woman who I would ever consider having children with, Scully…"

Scully absorbed the look on his face and her breathing stopped.

_Could he possibly mean?_

"Maybe I should go…" Mulder suggested as he glanced away from Scully's eyes, scared that he might have said too much.

"Do you  _want_  to leave?" Scully asked the hurt in her voice unmistakable.

" _No._  I mean I can stay…I'm just not sure if my place is here…" Mulder explained not looking at Scully but glancing back down at Matty with a smile.

Scully combed her fingers through her hair and sighed, for some reason, she feared that if he left now things would never be the same again.

Was she being selfish?

What did he  _really_  want?

Scully wanted to scream at him. She wanted to tell him that he  _did_  have a place…that he would  _always_  have a place with her…that he would always have a place with  _them._

_S_ he  _desperately_  wanted to ask him to  _never_  leave. But how could she say those things to him now? In one day she'd lost her brother  _and_  found out that she was going to be bringing up her nephew.

And now this was the dark truth that she didn't even want to admit to herself...Scully was  _terrified_  that she didn't know how to do that and keep hold of Mulder.

How would she give this child the life he deserves and  _not_  lose the man she loves?

_Mulder doesn't even know that I love him,_ Scully thought as panic crushed her chest for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

_Selfish, selfish, SELFISH!_ She screamed in her head and tried to control her impending tears.

"You can go...if you want to, Mulder…" she said weakly, "…you've stayed with me long enough…and this...this isn't  _your_  responsibility."

Mulder looked into her eyes for the first time since they'd heard the news about Matthew and he saw her fear. Scully looked  _terrified_ …but of  _what?_

He lifted Matty higher onto his waist and freed one of his arms to tilt Scully's face up and hold her gaze. Surely she  _couldn't_  be scared that he'd leave her?

Her breath whooshed out of her body as she met his eyes and a tear slipped down her cheek, "I know that I can't expect you to stay, Mulder… _this_  isn't your problem… _we_  aren't your problem," She reached out and gently took an almost sleeping Matty from Mulder's arms. She smiled down at her nephew and kissed his forehead. "You're a good man, Mulder, but you owe us nothing…how could I ask you…"

Mulder felt courage blossom in his chest for the first time, "…to  _stay?"_  He asked hopefully.

"You're a good man…" Scully repeated, her head spinning with the fear that he was about to leave.

"If I was a good man I might be able to walk away…to leave you  _both_  to a quiet life without me..." Mulder sighed, "…but I'm not sure I know how to do that, Scully. I don't think I'm brave enough."

"And if I  _asked_  you to stay?" Scully asked nervously, her breathing shallow and fast. "What if we wanted you to stay?"

Mulder shook his head, "You don't need…"

Scully stepped a little closer, "What if we did? What if we  _needed_  you?"

Mulder brushed his hand over her cheek, "I could never leave you, Scully…I'm too selfish to know how to let you go if you asked me to stay. I need  _you_...so much."

Scully gasped and slowly turned her face to brush her lips over the palm of his hand, " _Could_  you love me, Mulder?" She asked. "I mean, do you think…"

"Scully…you are  _everything_  to me…" Mulder said over his choked voice.

"And Matty…would you even consider?" Scully asked with so much hope in her voice it almost broke his heart.

"Matthew is your nephew, he's a part of  _you_ …how could I  _not_  love him." He replied carefully.

He looked into her eyes and his heart pounded when he saw his love reflected in them.

One last moment of bravery and he might get more than he had ever even  _dreamed_  was possible. "It's early, Scully…we both need to take our time and you need to look after this little boy." He smiled at Matty as he slept in Scully's arms, "…but the  _only_  thing that truly terrifies _me_  is losing you...I can face  _anything_  but that. Scully,  _you_  are the only woman I would ever consider having children with...I am  _so_  in love with you."

Scully gasped and smiled widely as tears flowed down her face.

"I'll wait for you, Scully…for  _both of you_ …whenever you are ready. I will  _never_  leave you." Mulder concluded confidently.

Scully sobbed and fell against Mulder's side holding Matty tightly. "Oh, Mulder…I actually doubted my resolve…" She smiled down at her nephew and then buried her face into Mulder's chest. "I felt  _so_  selfish, Mulder…but I wasn't sure if I was strong enough to give  _you_  up."

"Never, Scully…" Mulder said firmly, "You could never be selfish…I'm  _yours_  and I'm here whenever you're ready."

Scully smiled up at him and then kissed his chest through his shirt. " _I'm ready_...I am so in love with you, Mulder…" Mulder gasped quietly but she continued, "…but you are right, I need to put Matthew first right now." She pulled back and smiled down at her nephew, "Can we wait? For just a little while..."

Mulder nodded contentedly, "I would wait _forever_ , Scully. Do you need me to go…to give you both some space?"

_"No,"_  Scully said firmly. "I want you to stay...I want you both to get to know each other."

Matty opened his eyes sleepily and smiled up at Mulder. Mulder stuck his tongue out and grinned at the little boy.

"One day  _soon_  I'd like us all to be together...if that's something you would..." Scully started to say and then Matty reached back over to Mulder. She passed him over and Matty bounced happily in her partner's arms.

"Muller!" Matty cried out and Scully laughed.

"You two are going to be a handful…I can tell already…" Scully said, the confusion of her grief and happiness combining to cause more tears to fall.

Mulder's heart swelled at Scully's vision of the future.

"Can I ask for just one thing?" Mulder said smiling at her softly.

Scully nodded,  _"Anything."_  She replied easily as she smiled at Mulder and Matty in turn.

" _One_  kiss?" Mulder asked and Scully was sure she felt her heart expand. She grinned and leaned up on her toes to press her lips against his, they brushed slightly from side to side and then just before Mulder recovered from the shock she sucked lightly on his lower lip before pulling back and smiling affectionately.

Mulder smiled down at her and then they moved to sit together on a nearby sofa.

* * *

Standing in the doorway Margaret Scully watched her daughter with a smile, even though her heart was breaking the love she was witnessing told her that one day soon everything would start to become a  _new_  kind of normal.

 


	3. Resolution

Scully always took Mulder at his word, she trusted him with her life and now ultimately with her heart. She had also believed him when he told her that he wanted to be a part of Matty's life…however when Mulder arrived at her apartment with a large box from a nearby shop she had to admit to being a little surprised.

_"Mulder, what on earth?"_  Scully exclaimed as he tipped the box through the door and followed it into her apartment.

"I saw it and couldn't resist…" Mulder said already opening the box. "The guy in the shop said that as long as we're reasonably fit we could use it well into Matty's school years…it will be so much easier to get around. Might even be good exercise!"

Mulder pulled out what looked like a hollow backpack and waved it at Scully, she looked at it with slight confusion and then realised it was a child carrier. Trying to hold back unexpected tears she smiled and held her hands out to have a look.

"It's lovely, Mulder." She held it up in front of Matty, who was still eating his lunch in a booster seat at the table. "Look what Uncle Mulder got you, Matty!"

Matty looked up from his food and seemed to suddenly notice that Mulder was in the room. "'Ello, Muller!" he shrieked excitedly and held his little arms up towards him to be picked up.

"Has he eaten enough?" Mulder asked Scully quietly.

Scully nodded, "He was just finishing anyway."

Mulder grinned, "Well then how about me and Matty head out to the park for some boy's bonding time while you have a break?"

Scully's mouth dropped open slightly, "Mulder, are you  _sure…?"_

"That is if you don't mind me taking him…?" Mulder asked awkwardly.

Scully laughed, "Oh, Mulder! Of course, I don't  _mind,_  I just don't want you to think that I  _expect_  you to…"

Mulder unclipped Matty and lifted him out of his chair; "You've had a long couple of weeks, Scully, with the funeral and Matty moving in. A few hours peace and quiet will do you good."

"You've been there too, Mulder…for  _all_  of it…" Scully argued weakly.

Mulder ignored her and looked at Matty, "What do you think, little man? Shall we go to the park?"

Matty clapped his hand and shrieked again, "Yes Muller, we'll go to the park!"

"See Scully,  _you_  are definitely outnumbered!" Mulder said with a wink and Scully smiled. "We'll be home by…" Mulder looked at his watch, "…it's 2 now, so let's say I'll have him home by 5?"

Scully nodded and felt a tear slip down her cheek, she laughed in embarrassment and swept it away. "Thank you, Mulder, this means a lot. Not just the break…but knowing that you want to help…and the carrier…" Scully caught another tear and laughed. "I'm sorry I have  _no_ idea why I'm crying!"

Mulder smiled up at her as he fixed the carrier together and then slipped Matty inside, he lifted the little boy onto his back and Matty screamed with excitement as he flew in the air and landed level with Mulder's shoulders. "He looks okay?" Mulder asked as he clipped the front carefully.

Scully smiled at the two of them, "He looks  _more_  than okay…he may never want to get out of that thing!"

Mulder laughed. "Ready, little buddy?" he called back to Matty.

Matty hit his shoulders with his little hands, "Ready, Muller...steady... _go!"_

Mulder smiled at Scully, "I guess  _that_  must be a yes…"

Scully leaned against Mulder on her toes and kissed Matty, "See you soon, baby. You be good for Uncle Mulder, I love you, sweetheart…"

"Love ooo too, Auntie Dana," Matty said happily.

She pulled back and smiled at Mulder, "Thank you, Mulder…I-I love you too…"

Life had been a little hectic, with the funeral and Matty's move - so their long-term plans seemed to have been put on the back-burner. Apart from a few chaste kisses at the funeral very little had been said about their relationship since the day that they had first found out about Matty.

Mulder leaned down to kiss Scully, he lingered for a few seconds and then on a whim ran the tip of his tongue along her plump lower lip, "I love you too, Scully," Mulder said with a slight croak in his voice before he pulled back and smiled.

Scully felt her heart flip, "You'll stay? Tonight I mean..." she asked nervously.

"For dinner?" Mulder asked.

"No, I mean will you stay… _tonight_ …?" Scully clarified and Mulder swore he saw her eyes dilate.

"Are you sure? What about…" Mulder started to ask, his heart pounding wildly.

"Matty  _loves_  you, Mulder, I don't think that would confuse or upset him." Scully looked down at the floor and blushed slightly. "That is...if you want to?"

Mulder laughed, "If I  _want_ to? Scully, I don't think I've ever wanted anything more in my life…I mean not that I'm  _suggesting_ …or even that I'm  _expecting_ …but just being with you…"

Scully laughed at Mulder's awkwardness, at least she wasn't the only one who was nervous. She leaned up and kissed him again, "I think we've waited long enough, Mulder…" she smiled wickedly and Mulder rolled his eyes and groaned. "Now you boys get going, I think I'm going to take a  _long_ bath and get ready for my evening in."

Mulder grinned at her and then hiked up the backpack before heading towards the door, "We'll see you later, Scully…" Mulder picked up Matty's bag, swung it over his shoulder and headed out.

* * *

Mulder left his car at Scully's and walked off towards a neighbourhood park, he could hear Matty behind him happily looking around, screaming at dogs and saying hello to people as they walked passed.

Lots of women smiled at him flirtatiously and he couldn't help but think that if he didn't have Scully Matty would be a great way to meet women. But Mulder did  _have_  Scully...they were a couple now, they were going to be a  _family_ …and tonight he was spending the night for the first time.

_Oh boy…_

Mulder couldn't help the bounce in his step as he rounded the corner and walked straight into a man coming in the other direction. Matty shrieked and laughed loudly.

"Oh God, I'm sorry…" Mulder said as he picked Matty's bag up off the floor.

"That's quite alright, it looks like you have your hands full…" the man paused, "… _Agent Mulder?!"_

Mulder looked up, "AD Skinner! Hello sir and sorry again…I guess I was distracted."

"Erm…yes I'd say you were," Skinner smiled over Mulder's shoulder at Matty. "The Rumour Mill at the bureau runs pretty smoothly so I'm almost certain  _he_  isn't yours, Agent Mulder…" Skinner said with a smile.

"Are you Muller's friend?" Matty asked happily and tapped his hands down on Mulder's shoulder.

"Yes I am, and who are you?" Skinner asked.

"Matty...we're going to the park!" he answered happily.

Mulder laughed, "You heard about Scully's brother and sister-in-law?"

Skinner nodded sadly, "I did...please pass on my warmest regards to Agent Scully."

"Thank you, sir, I know that will mean a lot to her," Mulder said with an appreciative smile.

"Well anyway,  _this_  is Matthew..." Mulder pulled out a juice box, pierced the top with a straw and passed it back to the little boy. Both men smiled when they heard Matty's ' _Fank Yooo'_. "Scully got custody of her brother's son," Mulder explained succinctly.

Skinner looked shocked, "I had no idea…I assume she's taken a leave of absence?"

"We have  _custard?"_  Matty asked excitedly.

Mulder laughed, "Maybe we can have custard for dinner..." He looked back at Skinner and nodded as if the interruption hadn't happened, "She has, I've also taken all of my accumulated vacation…we're still working on deciding what happens next."

_"Next?"_  Skinner asked.

"We both plan on moving on sir. Scully is thinking about teaching part-time at Quantico and I'm also considering my options. Fieldwork and bringing up a child doesn't mix, it's too dangerous when you have… _responsibilities_."

Matty passed the juice box down and Mulder took it, "Thank you, Matty…" he said with a smile.

Skinner smiled at Mulder, he was a natural. "So you and Agent Scully are?" Skinner asked carefully.

Mulder nodded, "We're going to bring Matty up  _together_ …we're taking it slowly at the moment, but we'll get there."

Skinner looked up at Matty with a sparkle in his eyes, "Well I'm sorry for the circumstances…but I'm happy to hear that you and Agent Scully have finally got your acts together. You've both  _earned_  some happiness."

"Mulleeeeeeer, I'm getting  _bored_ …" Matty whined slightly from behind and bounced up and down, not having Mulder's undivided attention was  _no fun._

Mulder smiled, "I think  _someone_  wants 'down'."

Skinner laughed, "You know what, Mulder, that little boy is going to have you wrapped around his little finger."

"He already has a bit…" Mulder conceded, "…but he's been through a lot. We don't want to spoil him though, he's a good boy."

"You're going to be a great dad, Mulder," Skinner said warmly.

Mulder smiled, "Thank you, sir…that means a lot. We'll have to make sure we stay in touch."

Skinner nodded and reached up to shake Matty's hand, "It's  _very_  nice to meet you, Matty; you'll look after your Auntie Dana and Mulder for me, yes?"

Matty bounced enthusiastically and nodded, "We are going to play soccer!"

Skinner laughed, "You boys have fun…have you left Dana at home?"

Mulder smiled when he noticed the formalities of work had gone, "Yes, it's been a long week…I thought she needed a break."

Skinner nodded, "Well, take care of each other and hopefully I'll see you soon."

Mulder started to walk off down the path, "Bye, Walter…"

Skinner watched them go and smiled; he didn't think he would  _ever_  have the pleasure of seeing Mulder looking so happy and relaxed.

* * *

They played for almost an hour in the park and then Matty was strapped back into his backpack and Mulder decided to go for a walk. After 15mins Mulder jumped on a bus and headed into work…his conversation with Skinner had given him some clarity of mind.

Mulder was aware of some looks as he walked down the corridor with Matty on his back but he ignored them all. As he walked around the corner he sighed when he saw Diana walking towards him in the opposite direction.

" _Fox_ …who's is the rug rat?" Diana asked with a smile.

"Where is a fox?" Matty asked excitedly looking around.

Mulder reached to the side and tickled Matty's leg, "No foxes little man, sorry."

Matty shrieked with laughter,  _"Muller, stop!"_

Mulder saw Diana double take slightly and he smiled at her, "Well, I guess in the long term he's going to be  _mine_ …" he said thoughtfully.

Diana looked completely confused, " _Yours?_  How is that even…?"

"This is Matthew, Scully now has custody of her nephew..." Mulder started to explain.

" _Now_  we can eat the custard?" Matty asked impatiently.

Mulder laughed, "Soon Matty, I promise."

"…And how does that make him  _yours?"_  She asked incredulously glancing at the child.

"I'm here to hand in my notice," Mulder continued by way of explanation. "Matty needs stability and I won't be a shadow in his life…like my father was in mine. He was always leaving to go to work and we never knew when or even _if_  he'd be coming home," Mulder explained candidly.

"So just like that? You're throwing away your career?" Diana asked with genuine surprised.

Mulder shrugged, "Diana, I'm  _in love_  with Scully; she is my whole world _._ They need me more than the bureau needs me…that much I  _am_  sure about. I've done my bit, Diana - now it's time to pass the baton and step aside."

"I'm bored, Muller...I  _don't_  like her..." Matty said sulkily.

Mulder couldn't help but smile, "That's  _not_  nice, Matty, say sorry..."

He heard Matty sigh but then quietly add, "Sowwy for not being nice."

Diana ignored Matty and continued to talk to Mulder, "I never saw you as a quitter," she said coldly.

Mulder shrugged, "Maybe I've just never found anything  _worth_  quitting for. So I guess now it's all yours, I hope…oh, I don't know…I guess I  _hope_ you find whatever it is that  _you're_ looking for."

Diana tilted her head and looked up at Matty, "And I suppose  _you_  think you have?"

Mulder sighed, "The whole time I was working on the X-Files I wanted to believe that I was trying to save the world...but maybe all I was really looking for was  _my_  place in it. I  _know_ that I have found that." Mulder walked away without even looking back, "Goodbye, Diana."

Matty bounced in his seat as they travelled down the corridor, "Bye, Dine-anna…" he parroted happily as Diana watched them go.

* * *

They arrived back at Scully's at a little after 5:30 and Mulder gently slipped a sleeping Matthew out of his carrier and put him into his bed.

"Sorry we're a little late," Mulder whispered as Scully walked through from the kitchen with two glasses of iced tea.

"It doesn't matter, I knew he was with you so I wasn't worried," Scully said as she passed him a glass.

Mulder smiled and impetuously leaned in to kiss her softly, "You look beautiful…" he murmured.

Scully blushed, "I like  _complimentary,_  Mulder."

Mulder chuckled, "I always thought you were beautiful, Scully…I just wasn't sure that you wanted to hear that from  _me._ "

She nodded over to the couch. They both sat down and Mulder exhaled happily when Scully automatically lifted her legs up and leaned against his chest.

"This is  _nice…_ " Scully sighed and ran her hand up his calf like it was a natural everyday occurrence.

Mulder wrapped his arm around her waist and settled his hand on her hip, "It is..."

They were silent for several long minutes and then Mulder spoke, "So…we were late because I took Matty into work."

"Show and tell?" Scully asked with a smile.

Mulder smirked and kissed her temple, " _Nooooo…_ we handed in my notice to AD Kersh."

Scully sat upright and turned to face him, "Mulder, you  _aren't_  serious?!"

Mulder shrugged, "It just seemed like the thing to do…"

Scully gaped, "You walk away from a career you love and you're only reasoning is  _'It just seemed like the thing to do'_?!"

"I didn't mean to make it sound like I hadn't given it any thought, or that I did this on a whim. We've talked about this and I knew you wanted it to be  _my_  choice...I decided that it's for the best. If we want to give Matty a home and a family I can't be flying off at a minutes notice every time the bureau calls." Mulder explained.

Scully went to speak and Mulder lifted his hand and placed two fingers on her lips. "I'm not being altruistic, Scully…I don't  _want_  to be leaving all the time. I  _choose_  to stay here with  _you._  I've done my bit and now I want us to have a home  _and_  a family, I won't risk that for  _anything_ …including my job."

Scully smiled, shook her head and then spoke against Mulder's fingertips, "Are you sure? I mean you're  _sure_  you won't regret this?"

"What's the point of spending my life trying to save the world if I don't take the time to really  _live_  in it? We've chased enough monsters in the dark, Scully…now it's time to start our  _next_  adventure." Mulder said simply and dropped his fingers.

Scully turned and leaned back against his chest, "You won't get bored?"

Mulder sighed and leaned his chin on Scully's shoulder. "With you two?  _Never._  Besides I'm thinking I might get in touch with an old friend at GW. He has often approached me about a research and teaching post…maybe its time to stretch my academic muscles."

Scully smiled, "If you're going to be working at home a lot does that mean you'll be wearing your glasses more often?"

Mulder looked confused, "My  _glasses?"_

"I've always had a thing for that  _professor_  look.  _Academic_ Mulder, sat at a desk surrounded by books…in those  _sexy_  glasses of yours. Damn, Mulder, I'm getting hot just thinking about it!" Scully laughed.

Mulder grinned,  _"Scully!"_  he leaned to kiss her neck gently.

"What? Don't tell me that  _you_  don't have any fantasies, Mulder…" Scully teased loving this new openness between them.

" _About you?_  Only a thousand!" Mulder grinned. "But you know what? Sitting here right now...with Matty sleeping in the corner and you lying in my arms… _this_  is better than anything my imagination could ever have concocted."

Scully smiled and rolled over in his arms; she pushed herself up on his chest and smiled. "What about if I was wearing silk lingerie and stockings?"

Mulder groaned and rolled his eyes, " _Oh God_ …yeah that would be really good too…" He leaned to kiss her forehead. "You know I love Matty, but I can't wait till I get you  _alone_ tonight."

Scully nodded and grinned; she dropped her cheek down to his chest and closed her eyes. "When we start looking for somewhere new we'll have to try and find a 4 bedroom place…you and me, Matty, an office _and_ a spare room. That is unless you want us to have separate offices?"

Mulder sighed, "When  _we_  start looking...that sounds wonderful, Scully. Sharing a home office would be perfect, I'm used to working with you next to me and I'm sure I would get lonely on my own." He rested his hands on the base of Scully's spine and kissed the top of her head. "Did you want to wait a while? Or we could start looking right away?"

Scully hummed, "Sounds  _perfect."_

They were silent a while longer and then Mulder murmured, "Oh by the way, do we have any custard?"

 


	4. Affection

They had just started to drop off to sleep when Mulder heard Matthew's voice.

"Muller…" he said quietly, "Auntie Dana…"

Mulder stirred and brushed the hair from Scully's eyes, "Scully, Matty's awake…"

As Mulder gently eased out from under Scully he heard Matty carefully dropping to the floor, "Muller, why do you call Auntie Dana 'Sully'?"

Mulder smiled and walked over to pick Matty up, "The same reason that we call you, Matty, but your real name is Matthew…it's a sign of affection."

Matty pulled a face, "Affect-on?"

"Affection, it means… ** _love_** …you know what love is right, Matty?" Mulder asked smiling at Scully as she rolled onto her back and stretched her body out.

"Love is when Daddy gives me candy and Mommy doesn't know…" Matty answered seriously and Mulder looked over at Scully who had sat up suddenly at the mention of her brother.

"That definitely sounds like love to me, Matty…do you want to talk about your Mommy and Daddy?" Mulder asked carefully and moved to sit next to Scully on the couch.

Matty sat happily on Mulder's lap and seemed to think carefully before saying, "Gramma and Auntie Dana said that Mommy and Daddy aren't coming back…that they went to... _heaven._  Am I going to heaven too?"

Scully shook her head, "No, baby…Mommy and Daddy had to go on their own, but they left you here with us and we promised to look after you for them."

"So they are  _never_  coming back? Did I do something bad, Muller?" Matty looked up at Mulder with wide sad eyes.

"No, of course not…people die for all sorts of reasons, Matty, but  _never_  because of anything that you have said or done." Mulder explained carefully.

Matty seemed to think carefully again, "Will Daddy come back for my birthday? He promised to get me a red bike and said that he would teach me how to ride it."

Mulder sighed sadly, "Daddy still loves you  _very_  much, Matty, but when people die that means they  _can't_  come back anymore…even for a visit. You can still have your bike though, maybe Auntie Dana could teach you how to ride it?" Mulder looked over at Scully and saw her surreptitiously sweeping a tear out of her eye.

"Yes, I think Auntie Dana  _could_  teach me…Daddy said that Auntie Dana is  _very_  clever…he told me that if I was a good boy one day I might grow up to be clever like Auntie Dana," Matty said proudly.

Mulder carefully reached and took Scully's hand, "One day I hope to be as clever as your Auntie Dana too…" he said with a smile.

Matty looked at Mulder sympathetically and nodded seriously, "Don't worry, Muller, I'm sure Auntie Dana can teach us both together."

* * *

Mulder, Scully and Matty all sat down to an early dinner of salmon and pasta. Then Scully watched with amused exasperation as Mulder and Matty used two spoons to finish off a  _whole_  bowl of custard.

Matty sat back with satisfaction…and a face covered in custard, "I like custard, Muller. Did Daddy give Auntie Dana a  _lot_  of custard?"

Scully gave Mulder a look of complete bewilderment,  _"Custard?"_

"I was explaining to Skinner and Diana about our arrangements and…" Mulder started.

Scully laughed,  _"Custody…"_  she shook her head and walked into the kitchen area. "You didn't tell me you saw Diana." She said as she walked back in with a cloth to wipe Matty's mouth.

"The lady at Muller's work? She was boooooooring…I liked the man in the park with the shiny head though," Matty said as he tried to dodge the cloth.

Scully laughed, "I can't fault him…the boy is a  _great_  judge of character."

Mulder smirked, "Be nice, Scully…"

Scully rolled her eyes and tapped the wet cloth on Mulder's nose before dropping it on Matty's tray.

" _Hey!"_ Mulder said laughing and wiping his nose.

"So Diana knows you're leaving? Does she know about  _us?"_  Scully asked.

"She knows everything, we've said our goodbyes…it's time to move on from that part of our lives, Scully." Mulder smiled, "Although I  _did_  tell Skinner that we would like to stay in touch."

Scully nodded, "He's been a good friend to us Mulder and we don't have a lot of those."

"Muller, what did you mean when you told that  _boring_  lady that Auntie Dana was…" Matty paused to think about what Mulder had said, "… _your whole world?_  No-one is as big as the _whole_  wide world."

Mulder looked at Scully who smiled at him happily and bit her lip, a tear slipped down her cheek and she mouthed  _'I love you too'_.

He smiled at Matty, "No…no-one is as big as the whole world. What I meant was that your Auntie Dana is more important to me than anything else in the  _whole_  wide world…that I love her very  _very_ much." Mulder explained looking back up at Scully and winking.

Matty looked at Scully and saw her tears, "That makes you  _sad,_  Auntie Dana?" he asked with confusion and concern.

"No, Matty, that makes me  _very_  happy…these are  _happy_  tears…I love Mulder very much." Scully confirmed.

"How do you know if someone has happy tears or sad tears?" Matty asked.

"Sometimes you just know…but if you aren't sure you can  _always_  ask." Scully said as she wiped her tears and smiled.

"Daddy was right…you  _are_  very clever, Auntie Dana." Matty nodded contently. He thought for a few seconds, "Mommy and Daddy loved each other very much as well, but they lived in the same house… _with me_ …now that I live with Auntie Dana why don't you live with us, Muller? _"_  Matty asked.

"Well…" Mulder looked at Scully and pulled a face, "Auntie Dana and I aren't married like your Mommy and Daddy were...and this apartment isn't very big…so we're going to have to find somewhere that is big enough for us  _all_  to fit in."

Matty looked around the room, "I'm sure you  _could_  fit, Muller, I'm not very big."

Scully laughed, "No you're not, Matty…but you  _will_  get bigger…and you want to have your own room don't you?"

Matty smiled, "Can I have a spaceship on my wall?"

"Do you like spaceships, Matty?" Mulder asked.

"Yes, I do…they fly up in the sky…Daddy said that they go all the way to the stars!" Matty with wonder.

"I could paint some stars on your ceiling, would you like that? They would glow in the dark…" Mulder suggested.

Matty looked amazed and turned to consult Scully seriously, "I think I  _do_  want my own room, Auntie Dana…one with the stars in the sky."

Scully smiled at Mulder and then looked back at Matty, "…And for now are you happy if Mulder stays over sometimes?"

"Sleepovers?" Matty asked.

"Yes, sleepovers…" Scully smiled at Mulder.

"I don't have a lot of room…" Matty said looking over at his bed sadly.

"Well, I have  _lots_  of room in my grown-up bed so I'm happy to share that with Mulder, if that's okay with you?" Scully asked.

Matty nodded happily, "That is  _very_  nice of you, Auntie Dana." He looked at Mulder; "You will be here in the morning…for breakfast?"

"Is that okay with you?" Mulder asked.

Matty nodded and grinned, "You will make pancakes?"

* * *

Mulder knelt on the floor as he tucked Matty into bed, "Are you okay? Do you need a drink of water?" He asked.

Scully watched from a few feet away with a small smile. Matty had been so excited by the 'sleepover' that he had insisted that Mulder put him to bed.

"Are you and Auntie Dana going to get married so you can stay  _every_  night?" Matty asked.

Mulder heard Scully laugh awkwardly and he murmured, "I think  _that's_  something that Auntie Dana and I need to talk about first..."

Matty nodded, content with his answer. "I need Harry," he announced abruptly changing the subject.

Mulder looked back at Scully. "The bear…" she nodded towards a brown stuffed animal on the table.

Mulder reached for it and tucked Harry into bed next to Matty, "Anything else?" Mulder asked.

"Story?" Matty asked with a smile. "You'll read to me, Muller?"

Mulder nodded, "Which one would you like?"

Matty pointed to his book and Mulder smiled, he opened the book at the bookmark and started to read…

" ** _What do you like doing best in the world, Pooh?"_**

**_"Well," said Pooh, "what I like best-" and then he had to stop and think. Because although Eating Honey was a very good thing to do, there was a moment just before you began to eat it which was better than when you were, but he didn't know what it was called._ **

**_And then he thought that being with Christopher Robin was a very good thing to do, and having Piglet near was a very friendly thing to have; and so, when he had thought it all out, he said, "What I like best in the whole world is Me and Piglet going to see You, and You saying 'What about a little something?' and Me saying, 'Well, I shouldn't mind a little something, should you, Piglet,' and it being a hummy sort of day outside, and birds singing..."_ **

Mulder looked up and smiled when he saw that Matty was already fast asleep. He turned to look at Scully, "I think I've worn him out." Mulder stood up stretched his legs out.

"You're a natural, Mulder..." Scully said with a smile. "...he  _adores_  you."

Mulder smiled back at the little boy, "It's hard to believe so much has changed  _so_  quickly."

"Do you think he'll be okay, Mulder?" Scully said sadly as she rested her head on his shoulder and looked down at her little nephew.

"It won't be easy, Scully, but he has  _you…_ and considering the circumstances I think that makes him the luckiest little boy in the world," Mulder said and put his arm around her waist.

Scully smiled and nestled into his side, "…and he has  _you_ , Mulder. I have you… _"_

Mulder nodded, "Yes you do…would you like to go and sit on the couch for a while?"

Scully shook her head, "Let's go and get a jug of tea and sit in my bedroom, we can change into casual clothes and chat for a while…our voices won't wake him in there."

"Smart thinkin', Scully…" Mulder turned to face her and put his hands on her hips to pull her closer, "…and  _later?"_  he asked leaning to kiss Scully's lips softly before tucking her hair behind her ear and smiling warmly.

" _Later_  I plan on showing you exactly how much I love you…" Scully said with a mischievous smile.

Mulder laughed quietly and slipped his hand down over Scully's ass, "Now  _that_  sounds like a plan…" and he murmured deeply as he leaned to capture her mouth once again. He deepened the kiss immediately and combed his hand through her hair as he silently explored the depths of her mouth.

 


	5. Negotiation

Scully balanced on her hands and feet facing the ceiling, she shifted her leg on the plastic sheet and laughed. "This is  _so_  stupid, Mulder, the sheet keeps moving…it was much easier when I was younger...and lighter!"

Mulder smiled at her from his downward facing position and reached to spin the dial, "Really, Scully? You can't have grown  _that_  much…right-hand green…" Mulder stretched over Scully's upturned body and put his hand on green.

Scully looked up at him; "I'm starting to see why Bill and Tara liked this game…" she smiled.

Mulder grinned and leaned down to kiss her gently.

"If I forfeit will you do  _that_  again?" Scully suggested happily.

Mulder supported Scully's back as she sat on the sheet and then rubbed his nose along hers, "Let's call it a draw…" he murmured and then began to kiss her slowly and deeply. He slipped his hand under Scully's shirt and ran it up her bare back. "You look lovely…"

Scully pulled a face, "I'm wearing a t-shirt and leggings…"

Mulder grinned, "I'm more interested in what you  _aren't_ wearing…" he whispered quietly as his hand ran over her leg and up to cover one of her breasts through her shirt. He brushed over her skin lightly and smiled when he heard Scully gasp and felt her nipple tighten. Slowly leaning in Mulder kissed down Scully's neck and she stretched back to allow him better access.

"Mommy and Daddy liked that game too…" Matty said from behind them and Mulder and Scully rushed to sit up and straighten their clothes.

"Did they, Matty?" Scully asked in a flustered tone.

Matty nodded, "They used to play in _their_  bedroom, but I wasn't allowed in after bedtime unless I knocked first or it was an…merency?"

Mulder smiled, "I think it might be best if we carry that rule over into  _our_  home too, Matty…what do you think?"

Matty nodded, "Daddy said that sometimes grown-ups need time on their own…that they need  _lots_ of sleep or they won't be able to play the next day. Do you need lots of sleep, Muller?" he asked sympathetically.

Mulder grinned at Scully, "I think I do…I think I really need  _lots of sleep_ …"

Scully covered her mouth and laughed. She looked at Matty, "Did you need something sweetheart?"

Matty suddenly looked a little sad, "I had a bad dream."

Mulder sat up and held his hand out, he could relate to bad dreams. "What did you dream about little man?"

Matty climbed up to sit on Mulder's lap and rested his feet on Scully's legs.

"You said that Mommy and Daddy are not  _ever_  coming home…" Matty said carefully, "…and that sometimes people die and they _can't_  ever come home."

Mulder looked at Scully and winced, "Yes…is that what you were dreaming about?"

Matty shook his head, "If Mommy and Daddy died, does that mean you and Auntie Dana will die too?  _Then_  who will I go to live with..."

Scully picked up Matty off Mulder's lap and hugged him tightly, "No, Matty…Mulder and I aren't going to die…we're going to stay right here with you."

"How do you  _know?"_  Matty asked seriously.

"Well, we know because we made a promise to your Mommy and Daddy. They couldn't stay with you…even though they wanted to more than  _anything_ …but we promised them that we would never  _ever_ leave you. Did you know Mulder has left his job at the building you visited today?  _Just_  so he can spend lots more time with you..." Scully smiled at Mulder.

Matty smiled at him as well, "You aren't working with that  _boring_ lady and that  _angry_ man anymore?"

Mulder shook his head, "When we went to see that  _angry_  man I told him that I didn't want to work with him anymore, that I wanted to spend as much time as I could with you and your Auntie Dana. Would you like that?"

"I would like that…and we'll all live in one place…and you will paint stars on my ceiling…and make pancakes  _every_ day…" Matty clarified.

Scully laughed, "Well, I'm not sure about pancakes  _everyday_ …how about pancakes every  _Saturday?"_

Matty considered the deal and nodded solemnly, "I think maybe if I had pancakes  _every_  day I might not like them as much as I do now…and that would be _very_  sad."

"How about as a  _special_  treat you can sleep in here with us tonight?" Mulder suggested and Scully smiled at him sadly.

Matty looked at the twister sheet and pointed to the bed, "Okay…but can we sleep on there?"

Scully laughed and picked Matty up, she put him on the bed next to her and Mulder climbed on beside her.

"I'm in the middle!" Matty shrieked excitedly and climbed in between Mulder and Scully.

Mulder and Scully lay on their backs facing the ceiling and Matty looked between them before taking up the same position. Mulder looked over at Scully and rolled his eyes, "Think that  _alone time_  will have to wait…"

Scully smiled, "I'm sorry, Mulder."

Matty giggled, "I'm sowwy too, Muller."

Mulder grinned happily and looked back at the ceiling.

* * *

Mulder was clearing up the breakfast things when Scully strolled in with a phone in her hand, "I have a surprise for  _both_  of you!"

Matty clapped, "I like surprises!"

"Well, today Mulder and I are going to spend the day looking at places where we can live together and you," she picked up Matty and tickled his tummy, "are going to spend the  _whole_  day being spoiled rotten by Grandma!"

Matty looked unsure, "I can't stay with you and Muller?"

"It will only be for a few hours. Mulder and I are going house shopping and then we're coming home to do some  _boring_  grown-up work… _then_  after dinner we will come and pick you up," Scully explained.

Mulder looked up excitedly when Scully got to the bit about  _boring grown-up work_ , she smiled at him and then looked back at Matty, "What do you think about that?"

Matty looked at Mulder with a frown, "Are we  _sure_  that this is a good surprise?"

Mulder nodded enthusiastically, "I would  _love_  to spend the whole day with your Grandma Margaret…I bet she has cookies."

"You'll come too?" Matty asked excitedly.

Mulder smiled at Scully, "Well I would, Matty, but then who would keep your Auntie Dana company? She would be  _very_  sad if we both left her all alone wouldn't she?"

Matty thought about that for a second and then nodded, "I will be with Gramma…and Auntie Dana does seem 'specially happy when  _you_  keep her company, Muller."

Scully smiled as she watched the negotiations and then started to put Matty's coat on, "We'll take you over now, Grandma is waiting for you…and Mulder was right she  _is_  making cookies!"

"I think Muller is  _usually_  right, Auntie Dana…" Matty said wisely.

Mulder laughed, "Scully, did you hear that?  _Finally_ , a Scully who gets me!"

Scully rolled her eyes and laughed, "There's no hope…"

* * *

Mulder, Scully and Matty bustled through Margaret's door and Scully started taking off his coat, "He has everything he needs, are you okay to have him until after he's eaten his dinner?"

Matty stood on the floor holding on to Mulder's jeans as Scully lifted his feet to take his shoes off. "Muller and Auntie Dana have  _boring_  grown-up work to do at home…" he chattered happily as Scully pulled off his socks.

"Grown-up work? Is there something wrong in the apartment?" Margaret asked with concerned.

Matty continued, "Do you think they'll be doing more wrestling, Gramma? Mommy and Daddy used to like wrestling as well…do you like wrestling?"

Margaret laughed, "Maybe when I was a little younger," she grinned at Mulder and Scully's flushed faces, "It sounds like Mulder and Auntie Dana do need a few hours to themselves."

Scully rolled her eyes and smiled, "Thank you, Mom, erm…about 7 okay?"

Margaret nodded with a mischievous smile, "You two have a good day and good luck with the house hunting…I assume you're looking for something  _together."_

"We need some stability and Matty just adores Mulder…" Scully explained.

Margaret grinned as she bent to pick up Matty, " _You_ think rather a lot of him yourself, Dana."

Scully nodded and slipped her hand into Mulder's, " _A lot_  doesn't even begin to…"

She was interrupted when Matty let out a piercing screech, he held on to Mulder's jeans with all of his might and shouted, "No! No! No! No!  _Nooooooooo!"_

Margaret looked shocked and kneel down to her grandson's level, "What's wrong, Matty? Don't you  _want_  to stay with me?"

Matty wailed and shook his head; he grabbed onto Mulder's leg and wrapped his arms around him with all of his might. "NO! Muller!"

Mulder bent over and carefully removed the little boy from his leg; he lifted him up and looked him in the eyes, "What's wrong, Matty? You were excited before?"

Scully pulled her mom to one side and whispered quietly, "Don't be upset, mom, it's not _you._  Matty had a bad dream last night, he's worried that we might leave him like Bill and Tara…"

Margaret covered her mouth with her hand and gasped quietly, "I hadn't even thought…the poor little angel."

Mulder was brushing the tears from Matty's eyes, "You know we'll come and pick you up tonight?"

Matty sighed and nodded cautiously, "You will be here too, Muller? Another sleepover?"

Margaret couldn't help smiling at her daughter.

"Another sleepover, and if you are good for your Grandma as a special treat tomorrow we can have waffles!" Mulder bargained.

Scully laughed, "You're spoiling him, Mulder."

Mulder stuck his tongue out at Scully, "The kid deserves a little spoiling."

Matty followed suit and stuck his tongue out, "Yes, kid deserves a little spoilin'."

Scully looked at her mom and sighed, "See what I have to put up with already?"

Margaret laughed, "Two peas in a pod…"

Scully smiled warmly at them both and quietly added, "He's a lucky boy…considering."

"So are you happy to stay with me now, Matty? Just for a few hours…" Margaret asked stepping forward.

Mulder placed Matty on the floor and the little boy nodded, "Muller said that he will pick me up later and  _then_  make me waffles in the morning. He is going to paint stars on my ceiling and put a spaceship on my wall…he is my  _best friend,_ Gramma."

Margaret regarded Matty with tears in her eyes and smiled appreciatively at Mulder. "Well isn't that special, it sounds like you've been having fun…" She took the little boy's hand and led him towards the sitting room, subtly nodding at the door to tell Mulder and Scully to quietly sneak out.

Matty continued happily, " _Yesterday_  I went to the park on Muller's back and we met a nice man with a shiny head and a  _very_  boring lady.  _Then_ Muller told an angry man at his work that he doesn't want to go to work with him anymore because he'd rather play with me.  _Then_  we went home and Auntie Dana made us custard. That's good isn't it, Gramma?"

Margaret smiled back at Mulder and Scully as they quietly slipped out of the door, "Yes, Matty…that is  _very_  good news indeed."

 


	6. Exhilaration

Later that afternoon Scully held open the door while Mulder carried an arm full of papers and brochures into her apartment; he dropped them all onto the coffee table.

"I'm not sure whether I want to bring a small child up in the city," Scully said pushing the papers around the table and scanning the pictures.

Mulder smiled patiently at Scully, "Information that might have been useful  _before_  we spent the whole day looking at places in the centre of DC."

Scully grinned at him, "Are  _you_  set on living in the city?"

"Not at all…in fact I've always imagined myself settling down somewhere more rural," Mulder said lying back on the couch and looking at the ceiling.

"You've thought about that?" Scully asked with interest.

Mulder shrugged, "However, the more I became  _sure_  that you were the only person I could imagine spending my life with the more unlikely that seemed." Scully sighed sadly and Mulder continued, "I could never have moved away from you…unless  _you_  found someone."

Scully looked confused, "Unless _I_  found someone?"

"I couldn't walk away from you, Scully, but watching you  _with_  someone else would have broken me…even now the thought of it makes me feel physically sick," Mulder explained and closed his eyes with a shudder.

"That would  _never_  have happened, Mulder. I did try to date, but every man I met had one insurmountable flaw - he wasn't you _._  I soon realised that I was incapable of settling for  _less_ than you…" Scully reassured him and slipped her hand into his, "…but then I became terrified every time another woman turned your head. When Diana came onto the scene… _God,_  Mulder, her presence in your life made my blood run cold."

"I  _looked_  occasionally if only to consider for a few moments that it might be better for  _both of us_  if I found a way to move on…but my reality quickly came crashing down...it would be  _you_  or no-one...I've long accepted that fate." Mulder said with a sigh.

"And that's a bad thing?" Scully asked with concern.

"I didn't even  _consider_  the possibility that you would ever return my feelings," Mulder explained sadly.

" _Mulder…_ " Scully whispered conspiratorially with a smile, "…you're talking yourself into feeling down about the  _past_  when I'm sat here next to you…utterly and unremittingly  _in love with you."_

Mulder opened his eyes and grinned up at her, "You are aren't you?"

"Yes, and now that we've  _both_  finally realised what idiots we've been can I suggest that we enjoy  _today_  and worry less about the past? We could so easily not be here so let's start enjoying our lives," Scully snuggled into Mulder's side and sighed happily.

"My moment of neurosis aside we're still no closer to finding somewhere to live. We still have my father's old place…" Mulder suggested.

" _We?"_  Scully clarified with a smile.

"What's mine is yours, Scully." Mulder paused, "That's a point do you think I need to change my will to include Matthew. Of course,  _you_  are my sole beneficiary at the moment…"

Scully smiled up at him and leaned in to kiss along his collarbone and shoulder. "We don't need to worry about that for now, but at some point we will need to make your guardianship of Matty official. I know neither of us are going anywhere, but I would feel happier knowing that if anything did ever happen to me you and Matty would be secure _."_ Scully said firmly.

"Won't that be automatic when we marry?" Mulder asked.

Scully looked up at him and laughed, "Is that your idea of a proposal, Mulder? Because I have to tell you the romance element needs some work…"

Mulder felt himself flush and he laughed nervously, "I just meant that we will...I mean… _one day_ …"

"I know what you meant, Mulder…" Scully smiled, "…and I love you too. However, I still want to talk to a lawyer."

"If you're sure…" Mulder said with a hint of emotion in his voice.

"You already mean the world to that little boy, Mulder. I want you to have an equal say in his future…in  _our_  future," Scully said decisively.

Mulder kissed her head and nodded. "What about my father's house?"

"That wouldn't bring back bad memories for you?" Scully asked with concern.

Mulder shrugged, "It's just a house, Scully, we could decorate and make it our own. It has enough rooms and a nice size yard for Matty to play in…it would need some work to make it homely though. Maybe we could both take some time off? A few months to settle in…"

Scully sighed, "This has all happened so quickly, I don't want to risk damaging  _us_  by making you feel cornered or pushing you into anything you aren't sure about. I don't want to presume…"

Mulder grinned, "You can _presume_  anything you want, Scully. I want whatever  _you_  want and most of all I just want to be with  _you…_ and I want a life with you  _and_  Matty. We can sort the practicalities out as we go along. _"_

"So...we're not due to pick up Matty from mom's for a few more hours yet…" She reminded him coyly.

"That's right…what was it you said about  _boring grown-up business_?" Mulder said with a smile.

Scully grinned; " _We_  have a few hours…and no three-year-old to interrupt us…" she ran her hands under his t-shirt and smiled when she felt his muscles ripple under her touch.

"You want to finish off that game of Twister?" Mulder suggested feigning obliviousness.

"I want  _you_. Jesus, Mulder, I want you  _so_  badly...and knowing that you want me too is _killing me…_ " Scully groaned and pressed her body closer to his.

As Mulder turned and leaned forward Scully automatically lay back on the couch and opened her legs  _"This_ is more like it…" he groaned as he kissed below her ear gently, "…are you sure?" he asked needlessly.

"About you?  _Positive._  About wanting you to make love to me? Oh,  _fuck_  yes…" Scully said with a grin. She looked at him cautiously for a second and tilted her head, "Are  _you_  sure? About  _me?_   _About us?_ If we do this now then there will no be going back for me…this means  _everything,_ Mulder."

Mulder groaned and grabbed the edges of her t-shirt; he pulled it up and over her head before quickly unclasping and discarding her bra. "Am I  _sure?_  Scully, I want you so badly I'm practically vibrating. I love you so much…God, Scully...you are  _all_  I want."

Scully gasped as Mulder's mouth latched onto her breast and he sucked eagerly at her little nub. "Oh God, Mulder… _finally…_ " She rushed to open his trousers and pull down the zip before plunging her hand inside his boxers and grabbing onto his firm hard cock.

"Jesus, Scully…if you want this to last you're going to have to slow down!" Mulder groaned.

Scully smiled, "Make love to me, Mulder…" she said softly. " _We_  have a three-year-old now so we won't get the luxury of taking our time very often… _hard fast_ fucks are going to have to satisfy us most of the time."

Mulder moaned and ran his hand up Scully's thigh, then skimmed it over her skirt and up to undo the zip on the side. He pushed her skirt down and kicked it towards the corner of the couch.

"I don't want our first time to be a fumble on the couch, Scully…" Mulder said with a grin as he closed his mouth over one of her nipples again and then flicked it with the tip of his tongue.

Scully groaned, "Feel free to move me wherever you want, Mulder…you can take  _me_  anywhere."

Mulder chuckled, "I _will_  remember that you said that." He stood quickly, pulled her into a fireman's lift and rushed into the bedroom.

The unexpected move made Scully scream and then laugh as she suddenly found herself deposited on her bed,  _"Mulder!"_

He grinned down at Scully lying on her bed in just her panties laughing uncontrollably, her eyes sparkled and Mulder knew that she had  _never_  looked so beautiful. He quickly slipped off his trousers and had started to remove his shirt when Scully stopped him.

_"Wait!"_  Scully said as her laughter melted away and she sat up to run her hands over the material covering his firm chest. "You are  _so_  beautiful, Mulder..." she murmured softly.

Mulder smirked, "I'm pretty sure that's meant to be  _my_  line, Scully…"

Scully laughed again and then her face grew serious as she slowly pulled his shirt up and over his head, " _So_  masculine…strong…powerful…sexy…gentle…and  _so_  passionate…"

Mulder gasped as Scully ran her hands over the light hairs on his warm chest, "You make me sound  _very_  complicated, Scully..."

"You're just you, Mulder…and now you're all  _mine!"_  Scully said firmly as she leaned in to lick up the centre of his chest.

"I am…" Mulder said with an affectionate smile, "I think you over-estimate my charms, Scully…but as you are the  _only_  person whose opinion matters to me I'll take it."

Scully pushed down her panties and then made to grab for his boxers.

"Eager aren't we?" Mulder said in a teasing voice, clearly out of breath and struggling to control his arousal.

Scully smiled,  _"Mulderrrrrrr…"_  she moaned pleadingly.

Mulder licked his lips and smiled down at her hungrily. "Where to start?" he asked himself rhetorically with a smile.

Scully laughed and lunged forward, she pulled down his boxers quickly and Mulder groaned as the material was tugged over his throbbing cock.

Pulling Mulder with her onto the bed she wrapped her legs around his waist and reached to direct him to her core, "We start  _here,_  Mulder, I've waited long enough…I need you inside me  _NOW!"_

Mulder groaned loudly as he started to enter her tight core,  _"Jesus Christ, Scully…you feel amazing…_ ** _nothing_** _has ever felt like this…"_

"God,  _yes_ …" Scully lifted her hips to allow deeper penetration and felt his cock push into her cervix, "…s _o deep_ …"

Mulder leaned down to run his lips over Scully's sucking lightly and then rolling his tongue around hers slowly and deliberately.

"I love you so much, Scully…" he whispered softly and Scully felt tears fall down her cheeks.

"I love you too, Mulder…" she hooked her legs together at the base of his back and stretched her body back to allow him complete access.

Bending over Mulder took one of her pert nipples into his mouth and groaned as he felt it harden further between his lips and he heard Scully's answering moan.

" _Bite_  me a little…" Scully gasped as Mulder began to increase the speed and intensity of his thrusts.

Mulder scraped his teeth over her sensitive nubs and ran his hand under her back to lift her closer. This angle meant that their damp skin rubbed against each other with every movement and Scully looked up at him and smiled, "I  _knew_  we'd be perfect."

Smiling back Mulder held Scully's gaze and thrust into her firmly and smoothly, "I'm going to…are you almost…?"

Scully gasped and pulled Mulder down for an open-mouthed and messy kiss, "Just a little more…"

Mulder reached between them and circled her clit firmly with two fingers and Scully moaned loudly as her orgasm peaked.

"I'm…can I…?" Mulder started to ask but couldn't find the words.

Scully groaned and arched towards him holding on tight as her core contracted around him, "Come for me, Mulder, come inside me…fill me up… _finally..."_

Mulder growled as her words brought him over the edge, he thrust blindly into her body and felt himself soar over the edge, filling her tight core as Scully contracted and groaned through her own climax.

Minutes later they lay side-by-side staring at the ceiling as they caught their breaths.

_"Damn…"_  Mulder said with a smirk.

_"Yeah…"_  Scully replied looking sideways at him and licking her lips. "We're  _really_  good at that..." she added with a grin.

_"Yeah…"_  Mulder said attempting coherent speech.

"It would have really sucked if we weren't…" Scully said grinning widely and moving to curl into his side.

Mulder shook his head, "No one has ever turned me on like you...before I'd even  _touched_  you…you take my breath away, Scully."

Scully kissed his chest and then buried her face in his skin breathing in his scent, "You're amazing, Mulder…I can't believe I get to  _keep_  you."

Mulder laughed, "Maybe we should ask that lawyer about ownership papers?"

Scully grinned and bit his side lightly, "I  _do_  like that idea, Mulder…but I think I preferred your original plan."

He looked down at her with tears in his eyes, "Scully, are you  _sure?"_

Scully sat up and ran her hand through her hair as she looked over his body unashamedly, "You're  _it_  for me, Mulder, and you have been for a long time. It's not a matter of if, only  _when._ I still want you to ask me properly...just feel secure in the knowledge that I'm a sure thing."

Mulder stretched out on the bed and smiled up at her lazily, "It's official, Scully…I'm a  _happy_  man."

Scully grinned,  _"Finally…"_  she said with mock sarcasm. Then she smiled at him affectionately, "We've been through enough Mulder…we've  _lost_  enough. Let's make this last tragedy our marker in the road - the point when we decided not to waste one more minute of our lives."

"Does that mean we need to get up?" Mulder asked with a pout.

She grabbed his hand and pulled a reluctant Mulder to his feet and towards the bathroom, "Time with you… _especially_  naked in bed…is never a waste. But let's have a shower and then we can cuddle in bed for an hour or so until we need to pick up Matty."

Mulder smiled happily and jumped into the shower first before pulling Scully in beside him. He reached for the soap and as he began to lather up every inch of Scully's perfect skin he silently thanked Scully's God for giving him… _everything.  
_

 


	7. Completion

Mulder woke suddenly and looked down to see Scully sound asleep in his arms, he glanced at the clock and saw that it was a little after 7 pm. Edging quietly out from under his lover's body Mulder gently allowed Scully to relax into the bed and pushed a pillow up next to her.

He looked down at her and smiled before leaning to kiss her temple,  _"Love you…"_  he whispered tenderly and then looked for some paper on her bedside table. He found some and scrawled a quick note in case she woke while he was gone.

**_Scully,_ **

**_Gone to pick up Matty, didn't want to wake you._ **

**_Be home soon_ **

**_Love you,_ **

**_M xxx_ **

Mulder kissed her again and then began to pull on his clothes as he made his way to the door.

* * *

He knocked on Margaret Scully's door at a little after 7:45 and she opened up and showed him through.

"No Dana?" Margaret asked looking behind him into the car.

"No, I thought I'd let her sle…" Mulder started to say and then stopped with a blush.

Margaret laughed quietly, "It's okay, Fox, I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am that you two are finally together. My daughter loves you  _so_  much, I'm almost sure that I realised that before  _she_ did. This next step in her life should be taken with  _you_  by her side."

"The  _rest_ of her life, Margaret. Scully means  _everything_  to me." Mulder confirmed seriously.

Margaret smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, "Welcome to the family, Fox. Thank you for taking such good care of my baby girl…and now my grandson. You are a good man."

Mulder blushed, "She… _they_  make my life worthwhile, I assure you that looking after them is far from selfless."

Smiling happily Margaret pointed Mulder through to the sitting room where he found Matty sleeping on the couch.

"He's only  _just_  dropped off so he should sleep peacefully when you get him home," Margaret explained. "We've had a lovely day, Fox. Matty has always thought the world of his Auntie Dana so I knew he'd be okay…but my goodness he  _adores_  you. It's been 'Muller said this…' and 'Muller did that…' all day."

Mulder flushed slightly and smiled, "He's a special boy…" he said smiling at Matty and trying to deflect the attention away from him.

"He is," Margaret agreed. "And considering everything he has been through I think he is very lucky to find a loving home with you and Dana."

"We're pretty lucky too…" Mulder said as he bent to pick up the little boy and hold him securely in his arms.

Margaret nodded. "Any luck with the apartments?" she asked quietly.

Mulder grinned, "Well, after a whole day looking it seems  _your daughter_  might have gone off the idea of city living."

"So?" Margaret asked with a smile.

"My father left me… _us_ …a house outside of the city. So we're considering that option before we look elsewhere." Mulder explained.

Margaret nodded as they walked back through to the hall, "Well, you get your little man home to bed and make sure you keep me up to date with all of your plans. Remember I am  _always_  here to babysit whenever you and Dana need some… _private time."_

Mulder impulsively leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Thank you, Margaret…we'll see you soon."

* * *

After sleeping all the way home and up to the apartment Matty woke up just as Mulder carried him through the front door.

"Muller, where are we?" Matty asked sleepily in his arms.

"We've just got home, Matty, I picked you up from Grandma Margaret's…" Mulder whispered gently.

"Is this  _your_  home too, Muller?" Matty asked.

"I think my home is probably wherever you and your Auntie Dana are..." Mulder said as he placed Matty on his bed in the sitting room.

Matty smiled and blinked his eyes in a pointless effort to try and stay awake, "I'll stay with you and Auntie Dana  _tomorrow?"_

Mulder nodded, "Tomorrow we will spend  _all_ day together, I promise."

With eyes closed Matty smiled and reached out for Harry as Mulder instinctively passed the bear to him, "Love you, Muller..." he said sleepily as he drifted off.

Mulder leaned down and kissed his forehead, "I love you too, kid..."

He walked back through to the bedroom, stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. Moving the pillow that he had left in his place he slid into Scully's arms and pulled her tightly against his chest.

He kissed her head tenderly,  _"Love you…"_  he whispered softly.

Scully stirred sleepily, "...time is it?"

"Little after 9…" Mulder murmured.

"Matty!" Scully gasped starting to sit up.

Mulder pulled her back against his chest; "I've already picked up Matty, he's fast asleep in his bed next door…go back to sleep."

Scully snuggled back into his arms and smiled, "You're  _amazing,_  Mulder, I love you… Is he okay?"

"He's fine, I think your mother tired him out…" he murmured happily as he ran a warm hand up and down Scully's back. "He stirred for a few minutes just as I got him home. I promised him the three of us could spend  _all day_  together tomorrow. I was thinking maybe the park…and would you be against taking him to visit the boys?"

Scully smiled and kissed his chest, "Sounds perfect…"

* * *

"Muller, your friends live  _under the ground?"_  Matty said with awe as the three of them slowly walked down the steps to The Lone Gunmen's front door.

Mulder smiled down at Matty and helped him down the last few steps, "They do…and I know that they're going to  _love_  you. You are going to be a surprise!"

Matty smiled, "I like surprises…will they have candy?"

Scully laughed, "How about you, me and Mulder stop for ice-cream on the way home?"

"I like ice-cream," Matty said contently.

Mulder rang the bell and the trio waited patiently. Byers opened the door and immediately looked down at Mulder and Scully's diminutive companion.

"And who do we have here?" John Byers asked smiling warmly at Matty as Frohike and Langley walked up behind him.

"My name is Matthew, are you Muller's friends?" Matty asked with a wide smile.

Byers stepped to one side and directed them in, giving Mulder a look of intrigue.

"We  _are_ , my name is John," Byers said crouching down next to the little boy and holding his hand out.

Matty shook Byers' hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Byers smiled up at Mulder and Scully in turn and then looked at Matty again, "These are my other friends Melvin and Richard," he nodded over to Frohike and Langley. "So what are you doing hanging out with these two?" Byers asked with a smile.

Matty looked up at Mulder and Scully and grinned widely, "Auntie Dana and Muller are my new  _family_. We are going to all live together and Muller is going to paint stars on my ceiling."

Byers almost fell on his arse as he quickly tried to assimilate all this information without scaring or confusing Matty. "Well, Matty…" he eventually said smiling up at Mulder and Scully with raised eyebrows, "Isn't _that_ something…"

Matty nodded with a smile, "Do you work with Muller?"

"Not really, Matthew, we do  _sometimes_  work together…but we don't work in the same building." Byers tried to explain.

"Oh that is good because if you  _did_  you would be sad when he stayed at home all the time to play with me instead," Matty said seriously.

"Stayed at home?" Byers smiled at Matty and then stood up to look at Mulder, "You're leaving the FBI?"

"What is F…B…I?" Matty asked as he walked over to Mulder and tugged on his jeans, Mulder looked down and seeing Matty lifting his arms he bent to pick him up.

" _The_  FBI is where Mulder and I used to work before you came to live with me…" Scully explained smiling at Matty as he settled into her partner's arms.

"That was  _before_  Auntie Dana was as big as the whole world?" Matty asked Mulder.

Scully laughed happily and grinned at Mulder.

The Gunmen watched her with mutual affection, they couldn't remember ever seeing their friend look so relaxed and happy.

"Not as  _big_  as the world, Matty…do you remember what I said?" Mulder asked with a smile.

Matty pulled a face and thought  _really_  hard. "You said that Auntie Dana… _means_ more to you than anything else  _in_  the whole wide world," he remembered proudly.

"That's right, Matty," Mulder said smiling, "…and what does that mean?"

"That means that you love Auntie Dana  _very_  much," Matty replied happily.

"I love you  _both_  more than anything else in the  _whole_  world..." Mulder said as he bounced him in his arms.

Matty laughed happily as he bounced up and down, "And  _that_  is what makes us a family?"

"Exactly. That is  _very_  clever, Matty," Scully confirmed happily.

The Gunmen were standing taking the scene in with their mouths wide open.

"Matthew is your brother's son?" Frohike confirmed. He'd heard the news about Scully's brother but the three friends had decided to give Mulder and Scully some space. They had never even imagined such life-altering changes.

Scully nodded sadly, "My brother named  _me_  as Matty's guardian."

"Oh Dana, I'm so sorry…" Byers started to say sadly and then smiled at Matty, "…I mean not about this one obviously, but…"

Scully smiled at her friend, "I know what you mean...and thank you."

"I guess you could say that realising Scully was probably going to have to leave the FBI woke me up. Losing her just wasn't an option, you all know what she means to me…" Mulder smiled at Scully. " _Then_  I met Matty and my fate was sealed."

"Your  _fate?"_  Matty asked.

"I realised that  _my_  most important job was being with you and your Auntie Dana. That I needed to be with you more than  _anything_  else." Mulder explained.

"We are going to be together  _forever and ever…_ " Matty said smiling at Mulder. Then he looked up at Mulder's friends, "Am I a  _surprise?"_

"Yes…you are a surprise!" Frohike smiled at the little boy in his friend's arms. "A _very_  nice surprise though."

"Muller and Auntie Dana are taking me to get ice-cream before we go home…" Matty said happily.

"Before I take you and Auntie Dana home," Mulder clarified, "I need to go back to  _my_  apartment this evening."

Matty's lip started to quiver and his eyes welled up, "Muller, you are  _leaving_  us?"

"Not  _leaving_  you, Matty. Remember I don't live with you and Auntie Dana, I have just been staying for  _sleepovers_ …all of  _my_  things are in my own home." Mulder said soothingly.

"B-but you said…b-but I thought we are a  _family_  now…" Matty said tears already starting to flow down his cheeks.

Mulder looked at Scully with concern, "I don't know what to say to him…"

Scully shook her head and leaned to whisper into Mulder's ear, "No more wasted time, Mulder. You love me right? You want a life with me and Matty?"

" _Of course…"_  Mulder said his heart breaking for the little boy crying in his arms.

Scully smiled at Matty, "We aren't going to  _let_ Mulder go home tonight, baby. We are going to visit his apartment this evening and collect some of his things,  _then_  we will have to make do in the space we have until we move into our  _new_  home." She smiled at Mulder, "Is that okay with you?"

Mulder nodded cautiously, "I don't want to get in the way…there isn't much room."

Scully grinned, "Like Matty said the other day…he isn't  _very_  big."

Matty laughed happily at his Auntie and Scully kissed his forehead.

She smiled up at Mulder, "You'll  _fit,_  Mulder, you'll fit  _perfectly._  We'll just have to expedite the move. _"_

Mulder leaned down to kiss Scully softly and Matty clapped, "Muller!"

Langley laughed at the trio, "Readymade family…just add water…"

Frohike smiled proudly at Mulder, "I'm so happy for you, man, I think you've solved the biggest mystery of them all."

"Why don't you all come through and we can show Matty some of the cool stuff that we get to play with every day?" Byers suggested.

Matty smiled at Byers, "You play with  _toys?"_

"All sorts of toys, little man…maybe we can even find some that you can take home with you!" Frohike said with a smile.

Scully smiled at Frohike as they walked through, "Thank you…" she said softly.

"No Dana, thank  _you_ …" Frohike said smiling happily at Mulder. "It's nice to see that Mulder finally has a real home…and a real family."

"We  _both_ do…" Scully leaned in and kissed his cheek. "You're a  _good_ friend."

* * *

Mulder sat eating his ice cream while gazing over at Scully and Matty as they both tried each other's flavours. Scully jokingly pretended to try and snatch Matty's chocolate snowman and he squealed with laughter, then she pulled him onto her lap and they returned to happily eating their own desserts.

After about a minute Matty smiled up at Scully, "Love you, Auntie Dana…"

Scully smiled down at him, "I love  _you_  too, Matty."

Matty was absorbed by his ice cream and Scully looked over at Mulder, "You're sure?" she asked tactfully.

Mulder grinned, " _You're_  beautiful."

Scully flushed slightly, "That's  _not_  an answer, Mulder."

"Yeah…it just kind of slipped out…" Mulder grinned. "I'm  _sure,_  Scully. Sleeping in your arms last night was  _perfect,_  I never want to be anywhere else unless  _absolutely_  necessary."

"And the night  _before?"_  Scully asked with sparkling eyes.

"I love you  _both,_  Scully…" Mulder confirmed reaching over to take her hand. He turned her hand over and ran his fingers across her palm gently, "I'm the luckiest man I know…I have  _you."_

"...And me!" Matty looked up with ice cream all over his face.

"And  _you!"_  Mulder laughed happily.

 


	8. Domestication

As Mulder pulled down the drive he heard Matty bouncing up and down in his car seat.

"Are we nearly there?" He asked impatiently.

Mulder smiled over at Scully and rolled his eyes, "We  _are_...do you want to know where we are now?" he asked the excited toddler.

" _Please,_  Muller!" Matty cried out as he turned to look out of the side window.

"Well…I've brought you and Auntie Dana to see a house and if you  _both_  like it one day very soon it might be our new home…" Mulder explained.

"And I will get my own room and you will paint the stars on my ceiling?" Matty asked as he pressed his nose to the window.

"That's right," Mulder confirmed as they pulled up outside. He turned to Scully, "What do you think so far?"

Scully smiled, "It's even nicer than I remember…it maybe needs some paintwork...and some work in the yard…"

They both got out of the vehicle and looked around, "There's plenty of room for Matty to play," Mulder observed.

"Something tells me  _both of you_  would be doing a lot of playing out here…" Scully said smiling.

"All  _three_ of us, Scully…we could build some decking…put up a soccer net and a swing set…"

Mulder looked around happily and Scully decided in that second that this would be their home; she didn't even need to look inside.

Matty knocked on the window and pressed his face up against the glass,  _"Auntie Danaaaaaaa, pllllleeeeeeeease…"_

Scully grinned at Mulder, "I think we forgot someone…"

Mulder laughed and opened the back door before reaching in and unbuckling him from the seat. He dropped Matty gently to the floor and watched him go toddling off towards the steps.

"Well someone's in a rush to see the inside," Mulder said as they walked to catch up with Matty who was already slowly pulling himself up the steps towards the front door.

"Careful, Matty, go slowly…" Scully cautioned as he reached the veranda.

"'Kay, Auntie Dana…" Matty said as he stopped at the door and turned to smile at them proudly. "I'm here!"

"Yes, you are…" Mulder said as he joined him. "Now would you like to open the door?"

Matty nodded happily and reached up to be lifted by Mulder.

Once he was level Matty took the key from Mulder and stuck his tongue out as he carefully pushed it into the lock.

"Would you like some help turning that?" Scully asked.

"Yes please, Auntie Dana," Matty said with a smile.

Matty and Scully opened the door together and then they all pushed it open.

" _Down!"_ Matty shrieked excitedly as he saw the house open up.

"Be careful…" Mulder said as he put Matty back on his feet and watched him run off into the house.

"There are four main rooms downstairs, the kitchen, dining room, sitting room and a large additional room which I thought would make a nice study for us…" Mulder said as he and Scully walked in. "Then upstairs there's a family bathroom, two large bedrooms with en-suites and two smaller rooms."

Scully smiled, "Wow…"

"So I was thinking that  _we_  could have the largest master bedroom, Matty could have the second en-suite, then the room next to Matty's could be a playroom for him...or a study room when he's older...and the last room would be a nice guest room."

"We wouldn't make the second en-suite the guest room?" Scully asked thoughtfully as she looked through into what she assumed would be a nice sized sitting room.

"We can if you want, baby, I just thought that as this would be Matty's  _home_ he might as well have the benefit…and when he gets older I'm sure he would appreciate the extra space." Mulder said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Matty ran past them and into the 'sitting room' and slipped onto his bum, he looked up at Mulder and Scully and giggled before pulling himself back onto his feet and started to walk around the edge of the room with one hand skimming the wall.

They both laughed, Mulder squeezed Scully at little tighter and dropped his chin to her shoulder.

"You've never called me baby before… _I like it_ …" Scully said and Mulder kissed her cheek, "…and you're right about Matty, he should get the bigger room with the en-suite…this  _will_ be his home. While he's little we'll just make sure it's locked for his own safety."

Mulder nodded, "So you like it?"

Scully smiled and leaned back against Mulder's warm body, "I  _love_  it…and I must say I like the idea of moving into a  _Mulder_ family home. This was your grandparent's house right?"

Mulder nodded, "My father inherited it when my grandmother died and then he passed it down to me."

" _Hmmmmm,_  I like that…" Scully said wrapping her arms around his and holding him in place.

"You care more about  _my_  family history than I do Scully," Mulder said with a chuckle.

"I like being a part of  _your_  family history…and your present…I especially like being part of your  _future._  I'll admit I also like the idea of creating a home for you in this house, a  _real_ family." Scully explained.

"You've already done that Scully, in fact, I think you did that when you walked into our office all those years ago. You were the first person in my life that made me feel like  _your_ priority. I wasn't your burden…or just someone you felt  _obligated_ to consider. I was suddenly part of something bigger than myself…I was  _your_  partner…we were  _Mulder & Scully_…that became incorporated into my identity, it started to define part of who I am. It always will." Mulder kissed her neck and Scully felt tears spring to her eyes.

"That's…a lovely thing to say, Mulder," Scully said emotionally as she nuzzled her neck against Mulder's mouth encouragingly and watched Matty crawl up into the window seat.

"Now I'm not  _just_  your partner…I'm your best friend  _and_  your lover…your other-half…I almost feel like you've given me back to myself. You've made me feel like a whole person for the first time in my life, so it seems right that this would be the time when I would feel ready…and  _happy_ …to come back home." Mulder said before pulling back and gently turning Scully to face him. He saw her tears for the first time and smiled as he gently wiped them from her cheeks, "You're sure you like this place, Scully?"

Scully laughed, "Even if I hadn't liked it before, you would've sold it to me by now."

Mulder chuckled, "I mean the actual house? You think you could be happy here? That the  _three_ of us could be a family here?"

Scully looked around and nodded, "I think the _three of us_  could be a family wherever we lived, Mulder…but even though we've hardly made it passed the hallway I can already see myself moving in."

Matty ran over to Mulder and pulled on his trousers, "Up?" he asked with a smile.

Mulder picked him up and held him on his side, "Shall we take a walk around the house, Matty?" he asked.

Matty nodded, "Which one is  _my_ room?" he asked seriously.

Mulder smiled at Scully as they started up the wide oak staircase, "Tell you what, we'll go there  _first…"_

* * *

Several weeks later Mulder was balancing on a stepladder finishing off the stencil of a half-moon on Matty's ceiling. He had painted the ceiling dark blue and then painstakingly splattered most of the stars in his solar system by hand, but Scully had also found a couple of stencils in a shop in DC that had finished off the effect perfectly.

He looked over at Scully as she finished securing the spaceship to Matty's wall. It was red and blue and took up about half of the wall…but it also contained enough shelving to store  _all_  of his books and toys.

"I love that, Scully…" Mulder said smiling down at her, "…it looks  _amazing."_

Scully looked up at Mulder's sky and grinned widely. " _That_  looks amazing, Mulder, it's beautiful…" she looked out of the window and saw that it was getting dark. "We'll be able to see it in all its glory soon. Let's finish off for the evening, we'll arrange all the furniture in the morning once the paint is dry."

Mulder nodded and wiped his face, accidentally getting glow in the dark paint on his nose.

Scully laughed, "You're going to need a shower!"

Mulder looked down at himself and laughed, "What time does Matty get back tomorrow?"

"Mom said she would be here by a little after two, so we need to get the spare room set up as well…" Scully said looking around at everything they still needed to do.

Mulder smiled, "Scully, all of downstairs is done apart from our office and we can do that together next week. Our bedroom  _and_  Matty's playroom are completely finished, so all we have to do in the morning is put the bedding and books in the guest room and set up Matty's furniture. We'll have loads of time tomorrow…tonight is ours, and we've  _earned_  some downtime!" Mulder jumped down to the floor and rushed to grab Scully around the waist and swing her towards the door.

She laughed loudly,  _"Mulder!"_

" _Sculleeeeeeeee!"_ he teased with a grin. "You go call for a pizza and open the wine, I'll light the fire and then have a quick shower before the food arrives." He kissed her temple and started to walk down the stairs.

Scully shook her head with amusement and then slipped into their bedroom to change.

* * *

Mulder sat on some cushions and a blanket in front of the fire; he was leaning back against their couch and he held Scully snugly in his arms.

"Bite?" She offered holding the last slice of pizza back over her shoulder.

Mulder smiled and leaned forward to take a bite, "I'm stuffed…" he murmured contently as he lay his head back against the couch cushions.

"I hope you're not  _too_  stuffed, Mulder…" Scully murmured happily as she took a bite and then dropped the crust back into the box. "I have major plans for you later!"

Mulder grinned, reached for the bottle of red wine nearby and topped up both of their glasses. "This is our first whole night alone together, Scully…I miss Matty but there's no way in hell I'm missing  _this_  opportunity."

Scully turned, grinned and then slowly started to undo the buttons on his shirt, "Good to know…", she reached the bottom and tilted her head directing him to move forward so she could slip it off. Task completed she smiled at his newly revealed skin and then laid her cheek against his warm chest, "You have a beautiful body, Mulder…" she whispered softly as she ran her hand up his stomach and through the light sprinkling of hairs on his chest.

"You've seen me with my shirt off often enough over the years…" Mulder said with a smile.

"With this body, there's no such thing as  _often enough,_  Mulder…and you require the full hands-on experience!" Scully laughed and turned slightly to run her teeth over his ribs in a mock bite.

Mulder chuckled happily, "Well you can put your hands on me whenever your heart desires, Scully…" He confirmed happily and kissed the top of her head.

"Ohhhh I desire, Mulder…I desire a  _lot_ …" Scully grinned up at him and winked.

Mulder groaned, "After all those years of wanting you I still can't believe we can talk to each other like this."

Scully rested her cheek back on his chest and gazed into the fire, "I can't believe you're in love with me…I can't believe that this is my home,  _with you_ …and that you, me and Matty are a family now. I want to grow old with you, Mulder...and for the first time since I met you that doesn't seem like an impossible dream."

Mulder smiled, "Our lives have changed so much in such a short space of time."

"Are you sure you're happy, Mulder? I'd hate to think of you compromising for us…living a life you were less than happy with just to keep us…or to make me happy," Scully said with concern.

"You still doubt this?" Mulder asked with wonder.

"I don't doubt that you love me…that you love  _us_ …but your work always meant  _everything_  to you…" Scully sighed.

"And did that seem to make me happy?" Mulder asked with genuine intrigue. Scully knew him better than anyone and he was fascinated to find out how his life appeared from her point of view.

"You seemed happy… _sometimes_ …" Scully said thoughtfully.

"At work?" Mulder asked.

"Well, excited and energised…when we were onto a lead…" Scully clarified.

"I can get that doing my own work, Scully...although maybe we could work together sometimes? Find a way to do some joint research?" he asked.

"I couldn't imagine  _not_  working with you, Mulder, we're a team," Scully confirmed with a nod. "I worry that if our work took us in different directions we would start to forget what made us... _us."_

Mulder shook his head, "We won't let that happen, Scully...we'll  _talk_...if you have a problem you let me know, and vice versa. We have a new future now, one of our  _own_  creation." Mulder kissed her temple softly.

Scully nuzzled into his chest, she breathed in his scent and smiled contentedly. "You're right...working together will remind us that first and foremost we are partners and _friends."_

"...alongside  _other_  things..." Mulder smirked and ran his hand up her thigh and stroked her ass.

_"Hmmmm_...other things are good too..." She murmured softly as they rested together.

"I'll have more funding and access in my new job, Scully…but fewer guns and politics. I  _choose_  to consider you and Matty first now, I'd like to think you need me around." Mulder said with a smile.

"I've always needed you, Mulder, that will never change…now I would just have more of you to lose. I  _need_  you safe." Scully said ardently.

"So...were there other times when I seemed happy?" Mulder asked with a smile, he knew the answer he just wanted to see if Scully was willing to admit the truth.

She paused for almost two minutes and thought back carefully then she smiled and sighed as she held him tighter. "When you were with me, personal time… _away_  from work…"

"You know me better than anyone, Scully, if you answer this next question  _honestly_  I think you'll settle your own concerns as well. In all the time that you've known me when have I been the  _most_  happy?" Mulder asked with a smile.

Scully closed her eyes as a tear escaped and landed on his chest, she traced her hand up his chest, ran her fingers over his neck then looked up to nod at him and smile, " _Now,_ Mulder…in my arms…and with Matty."

Mulder wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled Scully up against him as he wrapped his legs around her thighs and cocooned her into his embrace. He kissed down her neck before closing his eyes and breathing in her intoxicating scent, "Right answer, baby.  _YOU_ are everything to me...you  _and_  Matty...and I'm happier than I ever even  _dreamed_  was possible."

 


	9. Creation

Mulder woke up the next morning to the sound of birds singing outside and without even opening his eyes curled his whole body around Scully and nuzzled into her neck. He heard Scully hum happily as she woke and trailed kisses along her hairline.

"Mornin', Mulder…" she murmured sleepily.

Mulder smiled and moved to kiss down her neck and along the top of her chest, "…Time is it?" he asked, not really caring about the answer except maybe to work out how long they had before they absolutely  _had_  to get up.

Scully stretched her neck back and groaned as Mulder's lips encircled one of her nipples and then the tip of his tongue flicked over the sensitive tip. "I don't know…I don't care...I refuse to even open my eyes…" she replied with a serene smile.

Mulder grinned against her breast and slowly snaked his hand down over her stomach and between her legs, he lifted one leg over his thigh to allow him better access and then ran his fingers through her wet folds. "Even to calculate how long we get to do  _this_  before we're interrupted?" he queried as his lips moved back up to capture her mouth.

Scully smiled into the kiss and tilted her head to one side, after cracking one eye open slightly to look at the bedside clock she finally opened them both to look up into Mulder's grinning face. "You already looked,  _you cheat…!"_  She said as she captured his bottom lip between her teeth, then suddenly wrapped her toned legs around his hips and rolled them both over.

Mulder found himself lying on his back and chuckled up at her, "Scully, I think  _you_  are the stunning embodiment of Helena's words…"

Scully laughed and kissed down his throat and across his broad tanned chest, "It's so fuckin' hot when you reference Shakespeare in bed, Mulder…" she said honestly before nipping his nipple lightly.

Mulder gasped and smiled,  _"Hmmmm…harder…."_  He moaned and lifted his hands to run them through her hair.

Scully looked up at him with one raised eyebrow and smirked, " _Fierce,_  am I?"

" _My_ fierce little vixen…?" Mulder said and bit his lip with a cheeky smile, thinking he was pushing his luck.

But Scully grinned widely, " _Vixen?_  You know I think I like that more than  _Mrs Spooky_ …but it can still stay in the bedroom!"

"You don't like M-Mrs Spooky?" Mulder stuttered out carefully as Scully's lips descended down his stomach.

"I didn't like the connotations of the  _people_  who used it in a negative or demeaning way…" she clarified before taking a long lick over his hip bone and giggling when his hips jolted off the bed, "…but I'm  _absolutely_  fine with the Mrs bit." She concluded before suddenly taking the tip of his cock into her mouth.

" _Ahhhhhh fuck, Scully…"_  Mulder moaned as he felt her warm mouth slide over him.

Scully's eyes smiled as she slowly started sliding up and down his cock, sucking hard as she pulled up and then swirling her tongue around the tip.

" _Baby…awww…shit, wait…"_ Mulder groaned as he pulled away gently and then moved down the bed quickly flipping them both over so Scully found herself lying on her back with Mulder hovering above her with a predatory grin. She pouted slightly and Mulder laughed, "I'm pretty sure most guys would kill for a woman who pouted like that when her man interrupted a blowjob…but then we both know I'd kill for you anyway…"

Scully smiled and rolled her eyes; "You're always so corny in the morning…and a little  _dirty."_

"Corny, dirty,  _horny_ …there's only one place I wanna be right now…" Mulder said as he suddenly pushed his hips forward and embedded himself to the hilt in one smooth thrust.

" _Ahhhhhh…fuck…"_  Scully groaned sharply and wrapped her legs back around Mulder's hips.

"Too fast?" Mulder asked with concern as he started to withdraw.

"No no no…" Scully replied quickly, "…you just surprised me, don't you go  _anywhere_ …" she confirmed tightening her legs and holding him in place.  _"Mmmmmmm…_ I love how big you feel when you drive home quickly like that…"

Mulder smiled and nuzzled into her neck, breathing deeply and luxuriating in her scent while he waited for her to adjust, " _Home_ …I like that, Scully…"

Scully grinned; "I love you…however did I get this lucky?" she murmured and kissed his temple.

Mulder lifted his head and smiled at her, "You  _loved_  me, Scully…" he replied simply, "…and the only thing I have to offer you in return is myself. It will never be enough, but I am _all_ yours."

Scully reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her lips. " _You_  are more than enough, Mulder…" she muttered against his mouth as she flexed her internal muscles around his solid cock _._

Mulder smiled, pulled out briefly then hauled them both to the top of the bed. He lifted Scully against the headboard and she automatically wrapped one arm around his neck as Mulder came up on his knees and immediately plunged back into her core.

" _Ohhh, God!"_  Scully groaned,  _"That feels so good…"_

Mulder buried his face into the base of her neck as he continued to plough up into her body lifting her slightly higher up the wall with every thrust and forcing Scully to reach down to steady herself on the top of the headboard. He moved his head back to meet Scully's lips and kissed her roughly meeting her tongue halfway and swallowing her moans.

" _You're heaven…"_  Mulder gasped against her mouth and smiled when he felt her lips turn up slightly and then her tongue circle his in reply.

" _Faster…"_  Scully groaned before she wrapped both of her arms around his broad shoulders and raked her fingers through his hair.

Mulder began to thrust his hips hard and fast into Scully, bouncing the headboard off the wall and grunting with the effort of his force. Scully's head dropped back in a silent scream and exposed her neck to Mulder's attentions as he breathlessly ran his teeth over the sensitive skin of her throat.

Held in place by the force of Mulder's body Scully felt waves of pleasure continuously flow through her body until Mulder finally locked against her and released into her warmth.

After a few moments, Mulder's strength gave out and he slowly eased them both down onto the bed before resting his head breathlessly just under her breasts.

Scully combed her fingers through his hair as she waited for her own breath to return.

Mulder traced the shape of a Celtic Trinity on Scully's hipbone and smiled serenely, "If you're ever feelin' rebellious enough to consider another tattoo I have a  _great_  idea…"

Scully looked down at the shape and smiled before wordlessly leaning to kiss Mulder's temple.

"Truth…love…power…" he said softly, "…courage…authority…intellect…oneness…all  _you."_

Scully smiled and felt a tear run down her cheek, "That's  ** _us,_**  Mulder…that's everything I associate with us, together."

Mulder kissed her belly and then relaxed back against her.

After several minutes Scully broke the silence, "I'll let you into a secret…"

Mulder looked up and met her eyes expectantly.

"I quite liked it…I mean I hadn't intended on getting another one…but the pain was surprisingly… _erotic_ …" she smiled at Mulder's raised eyebrow, "…maybe just this one more? If you'll join me?"

Mulder grinned, he actually quite like the idea of them getting matching tattoos. "I would certainly consider that…" he said teasingly, "…maybe on our honeymoon?"

Scully laughed, "You still haven't actually  _asked_  me yet." After a few more moments Scully ran her hand over the top of his back. "Mulder..." she paused and waited for him to look up into her eyes expectantly, "I have some news…"

* * *

After setting up Matty's furniture together Mulder left Scully to prepare the spare room for her mom while he drove into town for the cake. He stopped at a toy store in town to pick up  _one_  more present before rushing home in order to beat Margaret and Matty.

He came through the back door just as Scully was climbing down from a stepladder after attaching a large 'Happy 4th Birthday' sign on the wall.

Mulder sneaked up behind her and grabbed her waist causing her to fall back into his arms.

" _Jesus, Mulder!_  You scared me!" Scully yelped as he slipped her gently to her feet and she turned in his arms.

"Good!" Mulder said pointedly, "I  _asked_  you to wait until I got home to put that up. What if you'd fallen and hurt yourself?"

"I was  _fine,_  Mulder…"

He rolled his eyes, "I know you're more than capable, Scully…but just humour me, okay? _"_

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him before stepping out of his arms and walking over towards the shopping. "The cake is gorgeous, Mulder…" she observed happily. After opening another bag she looked up at Mulder and raised an eyebrow, " _Another_  gift?"

Mulder shrugged, "It's his birthday, can't I buy his affections just a little?"

Scully laughed, "That little boy couldn't love you any  _more_  if you bought him an  _actual_  spaceship!" She said as she lifted the remote control toy out of the bag and looked on the back, "How does this thing even work?"

Mulder shrugged, "Same way the remote control helicopters work I guess… _magic?"_

Scully kissed him softly and ran her hand down the side of his cheek, " _You_  give him this one, Mulder. Just from you…"

"And his  _other_  little surprise…" Mulder asked with a grin.

"That one is definitely from  _both of us_ …but I want to tell mom first," Scully said with a grin as she slipped her hand into his.

Just at that moment the doorbell rang and Mulder looked at his watch, "It's a little early for your mom and Matty…" he said with concern.

Scully burst into action-mode rushing around and setting things up. "You go answer the door; if it is them just distract him for a few minutes and give me as much time as possible…"

Mulder smiled and nodded before slowly walking through to the front of the house. He opened the door and suddenly found Matty attached to his legs. After a moment of shock Mulder reached down to pick him up and the little boy's arms quickly wrapped around his neck.

"I wanted  _home!"_  Matty said fiercely.

Margaret smiled apologetically, "He's been fine until this morning, but of course he knew he was coming home today and he's been getting more and more excited…he just worked himself up and got all upset. I really couldn't leave it any longer, Fox."

Mulder shook his head, "It's fine, Margaret. We're almost sorted anyway…please come in." They walked into the hallway and Mulder stopped at the stairs, he looked down at Matty who still had his face buried in his shoulder. "Hey, Matty…" the little boy looked up and Mulder smiled, "…you're  _home_  now, little man, how about a smile?"

Matty looked up at Mulder with wide teary eyes and a slow smile appeared on his face, "Did you miss me, Muller?"

"Or course Matty, me and your Auntie Dana missed you  _so_  much…but we kept ourselves busy decorating your playroom  _and_  your bedroom…and getting ready for your birthday!"

"It's my birthday today!" Matty said excitedly and clapped his hands.

Margaret laughed, "He hasn't really been interested in his birthday, he's been counting down how long until he sees you and Dana."

"Auntie Dana! Where is?!" Matty asked excitedly and bounced in Mulder's arms wanting to get down. "Auntie Dana!  _Auntie Dana!"_

"What's all this noise?" Scully asked laughing as she came through from the kitchen. Matty wiggled until Mulder put him down and then ran over to Scully, she picked him up and hugged him tightly, "How is my  _favourite_  little man?" Scully asked.

"I missed you…" Matty said sounding a little teary.

"Has he been okay?" Scully asked her mom guiltily as she held him and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Fine, Dana, I was just telling Fox, he only got upset this morning because he knew he was coming home didn't want to wait," Margaret assured her.

Scully nodded happily, "So _birthday_  celebrations for the birthday boy?" she asked as Matty pulled back and smiled up at her.

"I can see my room?" Matty asked.

"Well you could, Matty," Mulder said, "But Auntie Dana and I have got you special lights and you have stars on your ceiling…how about we go and have your presents and cake now and then we take you up to see your room when it starts to get dark?"

Matty looked thoughtful for a second, "I  _do_  like cake…"

"We  _all_  like cake," Scully added with a smile.

As they walked towards the kitchen Mulder started singing,  _"Happy Birthday to you…"_

Margaret and Scully joined in,  _"…Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Maaaaaaaaatty, Happy Birthday to you!"_

* * *

Matty sat on the floor and looked around at all of his toys with a big smile; then he gasped when Mulder and Scully came out of the back room with  _two_  more gifts.

" _More!"_  he said excitedly and bounced up and down.

"These are the  _last_  two, Matty," Scully said with a smile. "The first one is really special because Mommy and Daddy got this for you before you came to live with us."

Matty looked surprised and watched a big parcel being put down in front of him. He carefully ripped back the paper and gasped when he saw the red bike,  _"Daddy got me my bike!"_ Matty screeched excitedly and wrapped his arms around it. He looked up at Margaret and beamed,  _"Gramma! Gramma!_  Did you see Mommy and Daddy got me my bike?!"

Margaret tried to hold back her tears and smiled, "I did, Matty, it's a  _beautiful_  bike isn't it?"

"It's a red bike, Gramma, I told Daddy I wanted a red bike and I got a red bike! Did you see Auntie Dana? Muller?" He looked over at them and smiled.

"We did…" Scully said as she gripped hold of Mulder's hand in an attempt to ground herself and control her own tears.

"Just what you wanted!" Mulder said happily.

Margaret smiled over at Mulder and Scully and mouthed _'Thank you'_ through her tears. Mulder shook his head and smiled down at the little boy who was still hugging the present from his mommy and daddy. Matty looked up at Margaret, "Are they sad tears, Gramma? Or are they happy tears? It's my birthday party so they  _should_  be happy tears…but I think they might be sad."

Margaret smiled, "They are  _mostly_  happy tears, Matty, but they are also a little bit sad because we all miss your Mommy and Daddy so much."

Matty nodded, "I'm sad too...I miss them lots...but I am also happy to be home with Muller and Auntie Dana…" he added, "That's okay isn't it, Gramma?"

Margaret leaned down and picked up Matty for a big hung, "That is  _more_  than okay, baby boy…"

Matty hugged his grandma and then turned and looked at Mulder and Scully, "I had  _another_ present?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"This one is _just_  from Mulder, for you to play with together!" Scully said with a smile.

Matty ran over and started pulling open the wrapping, "It's a  _whole_  spaceship!" he gasped in wonder.

"And it flies in the sky!" Mulder confirmed excitedly.

Matty looked at him in shock, "My spaceship  _flies?"_

Mulder nodded and laughed as Matty ran over and jumped into his arms, "Can we play, Muller? Can we make it fly  _now?"_

Mulder looked over at Scully.

"I  _knew_  this would happen, that's why I suggested that we leave it till last." She looked at the time, "You have about an hour and a half of daylight left so how about you two go and play while me and grandma clean up and get dinner ready?"

"Are you sure, Scully?" Mulder said as he looked around at the mess.

Margaret laughed, "You boys go play, leave us ladies to chat."

Mulder smiled at Scully and picked up the spaceship, batteries  _and_  a very excited Matty before heading outside.

"He's going to be a good daddy…" Margaret observed as she watched Mulder walk over to a seat in the garden and start getting the toy out of the box.

"He  _already_  is…" Scully confirmed with a warm smile.

"You really love him don't you, Dana? I mean I'm almost certain I already know the answer to that, but I'd hate to see you settle because of  _circumstances_ …I know Matty thinks the world of Fox…and of course you do as well…" Margaret faltered, unsure if she was making herself clear.

"I  _love_  him, mom. Completely.  _Irrevocably._  I have for years…but I think I scared myself into believing that what we had wasn't worth risking. That having him in my life as a friend was better than losing him altogether. He became so… ** _essential_** …to me the thought of losing him made me feel sick. And you know me well enough to understand what it takes for me to admit that."

Scully passed her mom a coffee and they moved to sit down before she continued.

"When Bill and Tara died, when I found out about Matty, I realised I could lose him anyway and  _that_ gave me the strength to put my heart on the line. I couldn't imagine life without him, mom…and I still can't believe what we have now," Scully smiled and shook her head.

"So you've always found him  _attractive?"_  Margaret asked, secretly pleased that her daughter seemed in the mood for girl talk.

Scully laughed and then let out a long breath, "More than a _ttractive,_ mom! When I walked into the office on that first day I knew I was in trouble…and I was still with Ethan back then!"

Margaret smiled, "I was never keen on that boy…"

"And  _Mulder?"_  Scully asked tentatively.

"He's  _family,_  Dana, I love that man…you know I do. I just wanted to be one hundred percent sure you were in this for all the right reasons," Margaret confirmed.

Scully nodded, "Well, then at the risk of making you blush…Mulder is the  _only_  man I want, the only man I have ever really _wanted_  and the revelation that he feels the same way has made my life complete…he is  _everything_  to me."

They both looked over at the boys watching their spaceship take its first flight off the lawn and chuckled.

"You make quite a team…the  _three_  of you," Margaret said with a smile.

Scully nodded proudly, "We do…and we're going to…all  _four_  of us."

Margaret nodded distractedly as she watched them play for a few seconds and then looked at her daughter with shock as her words registered, "Dana, are  _you…?"_

Scully nodded happily, "It seems miracles are possible, I should have accepted that by now...after all these years with Mulder."

"Does Fox know?" Margaret asked breathlessly.

"Of course…I told him this morning…" Scully held out her hand and Margaret saw the engagement ring.

"I didn't even  _notice_ …" Margaret gasped and took her hand, "I guess all eyes have been on Matty." Margaret smiled out at Mulder and Matty, "You've given him the best gift he could ever have received, Dana, a  _real_  family."

"Mulder or Matty?" Scully asked with a grin.

Margaret laughed, "Well...I guess  _both_  of them."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought we needed a Kalifornia inspired scene...


	10. Epilogue

Mulder shifted his feet and tried to stand still as the quartet tuned up nearby.

He straightened his cummerbund and pulled at his bow-tie nervously telling himself that everything would be just  _fine._  They'd gone over the details a million times and he knew nothing could  _possibly_  go wrong…but this would be one of the most important days of their lives and he wanted it all to be  _perfect._

An elbow nudged him gently on his left side,  _"Dad, you're making me nervous!"_

Mulder smiled up at Matt, "I want this day to be  _perfect_ for you..."

"…And it will be. Everyone I love is here, I am marrying the woman of my dreams and I have you two here by my side." Matt smiled over at his brother, "Will, please talk to dad, make him  _breathe_ …give him a drink…do  _something!"_

They all chuckled together and Mulder suddenly felt a hand on his waist, he turned to see his wife smiling at him patiently. "Mulder, I can see how tense you are from back there, just  _relax._ Everything is organised, everything is perfect… _enjoy_  the day."

Mulder smiled and felt his shoulders unwind,  _"Yes, dear…"_  he said teasingly and squeezed Scully's hand before he watched her slip back into her seat.

"Why didn't  _we_ think of that?" Will said chuckling, "Call mom…she  _always_  does the trick."

Matt smiled back at Scully and winked before looking at his dad with concern, "Is mom okay?"

Mulder nodded, "She's fine, kid…days like this she misses your mom and dad… _we all do."_

Matt smiled, "I've had two  _amazing_  moms and two  _amazing_  dads…most kids are lucky if they get one of each. They're here with us, they always have been…in the love you've both given me…with  _our_  family."

Will smiled over at his brother, "Matty, I've just had the nod from Allison's dad…we're ready to start."

"You ready?" Mulder asked Matt with a smile.

Matt grinned as the music started up, "Dad, I was  _born_  ready!"

The three men turned to face the congregation. Matt focused on his bride walking towards him while Will watched his parents with a warm smile. He saw his dad grin at his mom, then his mom mouth  _'I love you'_ in return…while obviously fighting back her tears…then he glanced back at his dad and saw the end of his reply  _'...always'_ before they both moved their attention back to the bride and groom.

Will smiled, Matt had been right the evening before – if both of them end up with people who make them even  _half_ as happy as Mom and Dad then they'd be just  _fine._

* * *

Mulder made a beeline for his wife and held out his hand, "May I have this dance, Scully?" he asked with a smile.

She smiled at her mom, "Would you excuse me? I believe this man of mine needs some attention for a while."

Margaret laughed, "You two go and have some fun…"

Mulder took Scully's hand a walked her towards the dance floor, he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her temple softly, "Happy?" he asked softly.

" _Very…"_  Scully said serenely. "We _know_  she's a lovely girl, Mulder, they're going to be happy."

"I guess we do have to give them up eventually…" Mulder said with a sad smile.

"We're still a family, Mulder, we're just growing. We'll have visits…and holidays…maybe even  _grandchildren_ …" Scully said as she ran her hand over his chest and smiled.

"Why do I suddenly feel  _very_  old?" Mulder asked with a smirk.

"We're still  _relatively_  young, Mulder…we still have each other…and now that Will's away at college during term time we  _finally_ have the whole house to ourselves.  _This is unprecedented!"_  Scully said in a teasing tone.

"You make a valid point, Scully, how will we entertain ourselves? What will we do?" Mulder pondered happily.

"How will we keep warm during all those  _cold_ winter nights in front of the fire?" Scully added.

Mulder kissed her temple and smiled, "I love you. Back then I couldn't imagine being able to love you more, but I feel like I love you  _more_  every day."

Scully smiled and ran her thumb over the tiny Celtic tattoo on his finger just above his wedding band, "Thank you…for helping me to build our family…for the last twenty years…"

"Twenty-six years, Scully... _twenty-six_  years since you walked into my office…" Mulder said happily as he spun her out and then brought his partner back into his chest. Because they were  _still_ partners…in every sense of the word.

_"Nobody down here but the FBI's most unwanted…"_  Scully said softly with a contented smile and pressed her lips against her husband's chest.

"You  _always_  mattered to me you know…from that very first day…" Mulder confirmed and quickly kissed the matching tattoo on her finger, "It just took me a while to realise that  _you,_ then later the boys, were all I ever really needed."

**_THE END  
_ **

 


End file.
